Morning Light Forgives the Night
by beatlesgrl
Summary: In a world unlike our own, music has a secret and mythical power. It can heal the sick, stop wars, even make people fall in love. The only beings able to wield such power is a secretive species known as the dunmals. But this power was feared by many, for it was used for so much evil. Fantasy AU. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

_Dunmal: A being that possesses powerful magic. Discrimination follows them for their ability to produce magic from music._  
_Guto: A being that possesses magic. This power only can be used from connecting to water or earth. Cannot create without destroying._

* * *

To live in the realm of Tuxen was like living in a state of paranoia. Between the king's stories of the evils of the dunmals and the guto's history of their experiences within Ludo, the dunmal territory, everyone was on edge about being captured and killed by these powerful beings. Living on the outskirts of Tuxen wasn't as bad, though. Here, in the town of Mullix, many not only didn't believe these stories but praised the dunmals for their kindness and compassion for others. It was this town that Kurt Hummel, a guto, was born.

Kurt found being a guto was hard work. Although he was able to do magic, it would take years of development to actually harness his power and become the typical guto in the community: a healer.  
Kurt would much rather be like the dunmals and just sing his spells.  
He never expressed those thoughts out loud however. Even though the prejudice towards the dunmals was minimal in Mullix, it was still illegal for a dunmal to live in Tuxen.

Still, Kurt practiced with his dad, who used his magic to repair the carriages that came through town. Every day, Kurt would wake up and walk outside to gather his pile of dirt for practice that day. They would spend their time learning new spells and talking about what Kurt could possibly do with his powers.

Which wasn't much.

But even what Kurt could do with his gifts, he didn't want to do any of it. All he wanted to do was fall in love.

Which was on his mind that chilly September morning when he went off to the woods for his dirt. They could use any type of dirt, but this seemed to have some type of odd positive effect on their magic. One that helped Kurt learn faster and allowed his dad to explain it better.

It also allowed him to take a walk through the otherwise forbidden woods. Forbidden because rumors had it that a gang of dunmals inhabited these trees...  
Kurt's head whipped to his right when he heard a twig snap on the ground. Kurt had never actually run into anybody in these woods, he just assumed that no one would want to come here.

"Hel-hello?" Kurt called out into the open air, but he heard no other noise. Shrugging, he was just about to head back to his cottage when he heard something...

It sounded like...

_"Lights will guide you home."_

Kurt found himself drawing closer and closer to the voice.

_"And ignite your bones."_

His pace picked up from walking to running. He needed to get to that voice.

_"And I will try..."_

Kurt finally got to the source of the voice, and it stopped him in his tracks. It was...

He was...

Kurt had found a dunmal in the woods.

* * *

It wasn't like Kurt had expected to actually FIND him in the woods.

All he knew was he had to get to the voice and help him. In any way he could.

Which once he reached this boy he realized there wasn't much he could do for this guy.

But he wasn't just any guy. He was a dunmal.

How Kurt knew, well, he didn't really know how he did. He just...knew. A voice like that doesn't come from a human or guto. He took another step closer, trying to keep hidden.

The boy had continued singing, continued without any breaks.  
_"Tears stream down your face _  
_When you lose something you cannot replace"_

Kurt felt his heart break. That boy was looking for somebody. Or something.

The boy stopped singing and started to sob, not finishing the song. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran over to him and gave this stranger a hug. The boy (Kurt realized just as he wrapped his arms around him that he wasn't a boy but actually a man) clung to Kurt and started to cry into his shoulder. Kurt didn't really know what to do, so he just tightened his grip around his shoulders and held on. He kept quiet except to randomly murmur, "It's going to be alright," and, "Shhh..."

After what seemed like ten or twenty minutes but it really could have been an hour, the boy's sobs slowed down enough that now he was just hiccupping. He lifted his head and looked at Kurt.

"Hi." He mumbled under his breath, and Kurt felt his heart break all that much more.

"H-hey." Kurt replied.

The boy sniffed and took one of his arms off of Kurt to wipe his runny nose. Kurt tried to suppress a giggle, not wanting to hurt the boy clinging to his torso.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Kurt."

The boy smiled a little, "My name's Blaine."

* * *

After that, Kurt and Blaine were pretty much inseparable.

While his dad was working on someone's carriage, Kurt would sneak into the woods and spend his time with Blaine.

He never told Blaine he was a guto, and Blaine never told him he was a dunmal. They had just agreed to not talk about it, didn't want to add another layer of complicated to their chance meeting.

They talked about everything else though. They talked about their families. They talked about their home. They talked about music, which Blaine was delighted to find out that Kurt shared his passion.

It was about a week into their meetings that Kurt finally bit the bullet and asked the question. "Why are you in Tuxen?"

They were sitting up against a tree nearby where they first met, hands circling around each other but not quite grabbing yet. Kurt heard Blaine sigh, but it took a few minutes for him to respond, "We're visiting Gutoma, and it's awful there. Here, no one knows me."

Kurt nodded. Gutoma was where guto's originated from. His father came from Gutoma with his human mother.

But Kurt himself has never been there. He did live near the border of Gutoma, but his dad refused to take him there at his age. Apparently 14 is too young to travel over the magical border.

That didn't stop Blaine apparently.

Speaking of...

"How are you getting into Tuxen? I thought for..." Blaine looked at Kurt, an expression of fear in his eyes that made the rest of the sentence die in his throat.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the tree trunk. He had just given up Blaine responding when..."It...doesn't always work." Blaine said, "Some places, the magic's weaker, allowing...me to slip in and out without detection. "

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine was staring at him. Staring into Kurt's now open eyes. Kurt felt his lips twitch up in a smile and Blaine's gaze flickered down to Kurt's lips. Before he knew it, he was leaning into Blaine, and he found Blaine was leaning in return. He could feel Blaine's breath on his lips now as-

"Kurt! Lessons!"

Kurt jerked back at the sound of his dad's voice, jumping to his feet. "I...uh..."

Blaine smiled and stuck out his hand. "Same time tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled back and nodded, taking Blaine's hand to help him up, "Of course."

Before he lost his nerve, he kissed Blaine on the cheek and took off for his cottage, grabbing a handful of dirt before he left.

* * *

Blaine didn't come the next day.

* * *

Blaine didn't come the day after that either.

* * *

After a week Kurt only went to that spot every other day.

* * *

After a month, only twice a week.

* * *

He stopped coming after three months. Blaine was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wolf Pack: an infamous gang of dunmal hunters that scour Tuxen for illegal dunmals. Sometimes going into Gutoma to gather dunmals. _

_Dragonskin Potion: a potion made by gutos to prevent magic for twenty-four hours. Most popular in Tuxen by dunmal slave dealers._

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

Kurt had almost forgotten about the mysterious boy in the woods. He had almost forgotten the color of his skin and the sound of his voice. He had almost forgotten that he was a dunmal that was looking for something that he was missing.

Almost isn't completely though.

He could still feel the strength of this boy's arms as he wrapped himself around Kurt in despair. He could still remember the smell of cinnamon and fall coming from him. He still gasped at the memory of the boy's lips mere inches away from his own.

Kurt snaps himself out of that fantasy when he hears the king walk into the Great Hall.

After five years of training, Kurt was able to get a position in King Albert's court as an assistant to one of the lords, Sebastian. He didn't really like it but it was money, and his dad needed it.

Lord Sebastian was infamous on the royal court for having the loudest opinions, the nastiest comebacks, and the biggest appetite for dunmal slaves. Although he didn't use them for slaves. No he used them as sex slaves. Using dunmals in such a way was frowned upon, but not illegal. And in the royal court, it was almost encouraged between the lords. Lord Sebastian was the leader in number though, Kurt having to sell twenty dunmals just last week.

In court, there was no such talk about dunmals however. In court, they discussed ways to strengthen the fence and ways to find more dunmals. Kurt rolled his eyes every time but tried to not show his irritation at these conversations. He believed there were far more important things, like poverty and the decline of gutos and healers.

But he was not permitted to speak when the King was present. He was just to stand there and assist Lord Sebastian in any way he could.

"Lord Sebastian, how have your men been on capturing the dunmals and taking them in for custody?" King Albert asked. A slave dunmal that had followed him inside the hall got down on all fours in front of him and allowed him to put his feet onto his back. Kurt glanced over and noticed that the dunmal had the typical black curly hair.

"Very well your majesty." Sebastian responded, his lips curling into a smile. He was in charge of the Wolf Pack, and he seemed to gather more dunmals than ever recorded in history, "We've captured fifteen in the past couple days."

_"And then you fucked all of them in a row."_ Kurt thought to himself. Sebastian really did disgust him. He turned his attention back to the dunmal on all fours and noticed that he also seemed to be about his age. Poor guy. To live at his age as a servant to someone that hated your kind?

"Excellent Sebastian." The King grinned, "And any news on the rumors that the royal family of Ludo entering the country?"

Kurt sighed. Every year there was a rumor that the Ludo royal family was coming into the country to rescue the dunmals that still resided in Tuxen. But Kurt doubted that the dunmals would risk capture just to save non-royal dunmals. He noticed the dunmal's head shoot up at the sentence, though, almost like he was scared. Then again, Kurt figured he'd be scared too if the royal family risked getting captured.

"None whatsoever my king." Sebastian replied with a frown, "Although the rumor seems to have originated from the Danger Land."

"Then there is no credence to them." The king sighed, "I've always hoped to own the royal family in my grasp. To have them completely powerless in front of me, forced to do my every bidding..."

The dunmal's hands clenched into fists, and Kurt tilted his head at him. He had never before been able to see the guy's face, but now curiosity was getting the better of him. He turned to Sebastian and gave his typical, '_Need anything?_' nod. Normally Sebastian would wave his hand to say no, or shake his head to indicate not now. But today, he gave him two fingers, indicating he wanted a glass of water. Kurt nodded and walked over to the bowl sitting on the table next to the door. It also happened to allow Kurt to catch a glimpse of this dunmal.

Once he reached the bowl, he grabbed a glass and dipped it into the bowl. He allowed himself to glance down at the dunmal, whose head was still down. As the king continued his talk about his hatred of the dunmals, the man finally looked up to Kurt.

And Kurt felt his heart stop. He knew this dunmal.

He heard Sebastian snap his fingers, and Kurt remembered that he was supposed to bring the Lord his precious water. He sighed and turned away from the dunmal, trying to ignore the pull in his stomach to try to help him.

That would have to be for later.

* * *

That night, Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, the memory of those hazel eyes burning into his that day. He didn't think it would bother him so much yet...

He sat up. He couldn't stay here anymore. He needed to know if that was really him. He grabbed a robe and his key to the rooms where the dunmals were kept. He was given one by Sebastian so he could sneak out dunmals for a night of abuse. After checking the hall to see if he'd run into anybody, Kurt left his room towards the rooms. He hoped he was wrong. He prayed he was wrong.

He didn't think he was wrong.

He had to hide a few times, but he finally made it to the tower. Slowly, Kurt turned the key and opened the door. He looked into every room's small window to see if any of them were the dunmal from today. Door after door, Kurt couldn't find him.

Once he reached the end of the hall, however, he found the one he was looking for. Kurt looked into the window and gasped. He wasn't wrong.

It was Blaine.

* * *

Kurt had stood in front of the door for ten minutes now, just staring into his room in shock. Blaine was sleeping on a bale of hay that seemed about five years old. The room smelled of sweat and chamberpot, and Kurt felt his heart break a little more.

For five years Kurt had wondered if Blaine had simply forgotten him or had been caught by his family. He never would've guessed that he was captured, let alone here at the castle.

He still looked just like Blaine though, albeit five years older. His jaw was a little sharper, his hair was just a little longer. He had what looked like rough stubble over his cheeks and chin, and Kurt had a flashback of having to shave a dunmal because he was so high on Dragonskin potion that he couldn't even lift a hand.

It scared him to think of Blaine being in a condition like that.

Blaine stirred from his sleep and turned onto his stomach, and Kurt gasped. His back was covered in scars, scars that looked like they came from..._whips._

His breath felt like it was leaving his body. Who in their right mind would _whip _such a kind and sweet man?

He needed to get Blaine out of there.

He hastily left the tower and hurried back to his own room. As he shut the door to his room, however, he realized something.

How would he do it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Brenlen: a dangerous drug to humans. In small doses can induce a coma. In large doses, death. No reaction to gutos or dunmals. _

_Folico: ancient dunmal legend that says that a half dunmal half guto will one day stop the tyranny of Tuxen. Now highly regarded as a fairy tale._

* * *

Kurt returned to Blaine's room every night since figuring out he was there. He kicked himself every day over not realizing that Blaine was right in front of him this entire time. But now that he knew, he wanted to help.

Now he just had to make sure Blaine remembered him. After all, he could've forgotten about him after five years.

God he hoped Blaine hadn't forgotten him.

Blaine was always sleeping whenever Kurt came, so he couldn't strike up a conversation with him randomly. Nor did he have the heart to wake him up just to ask him if he remembered him at all.

Kurt was not permitted during the day to acknowledge a dunmal's existence other than to order them around. Not because it was against any rule, but because in doing so, he could be seen as a sympathiser and thrown out before he could help Blaine.

And that just couldn't happen.  
On Kurt's tenth day visiting Blaine's room, he thought that maybe if Blaine wasn't awake tonight, he should stop giving himself hope that he ever will be.

"I know you're out there you know." Blaine uttered in his room, making Kurt jump outside the door, "What do you want? Want me to go to Sebastian's room and let him have his way with me?" Kurt heard Blaine stand up and walk towards the door, "Or maybe you want to do something to me but is too chicken shit to try anything. Go ahead!" Blaine banged on the door and Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes, "Come on in! Take advantage of the little dunmal in the tower! No one cares! No one's going to know!" He banged again, and Kurt choked back a sob. How would he get Blaine to calm down?

Then it came to him.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt thought back to their first meeting, when Blaine had calmed down enough to talk to him.

* * *

"You have a beautiful voice." Kurt sighed. Blaine was still holding on to Kurt, and Kurt him. Blaine grinned.

"Thanks..." He murmured.

"Can-can you sing something for me?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

"I-I don't really hear other people singing. It's just my dad and me and...And he doesn't like it when I sing."

Blaine hadn't responded still, and Kurt sighed and loosened his grip on Blaine. He hadn't expected him to actually want to-

Suddenly Blaine opened his mouth and started singing one of the most beautiful songs Kurt had ever heard. It lifted his mood and made him feel the lightest he's ever felt in years. Ever since his mother's death actually.

* * *

"I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked into the door, hoping that Blaine would understand.

"Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."

He took a breath to sing the next part, and suddenly a voice rang out from behind the door.

"I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"

Kurt smiled despite the circumstances and joined Blaine.

"And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?"

Both stopped at the same time. The other dunmals started to harmonize behind them, weaving in different sounds and rhythms to add to the song. Kurt let Blaine finish the song, thinking that he needed this more than Kurt did.

"Ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?"

The dunmals finished singing and Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath.

Kurt took out his key and slowly opened the door to his room, shutting it quickly behind him. He turned around and looked at Blaine. Blaine was

standing in the middle of the room, hands dropped to his sides and tears in his eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Kurt." Blaine responded.

They crashed together into a hug.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Kurt and Blaine had ended up on Blaine's bed, Kurt sitting against the wall and Blaine's head in his lap. Kurt was stroking Blaine's curls and every so often Blaine would nuzzle his head into Kurt's hand.

"Not long." Blaine murmured, "Probably a year."

Kurt furrowed his brow, "How haven't I seen you yet then?"

Blaine chuckled and Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his leg, "Well I'm not usually in the royal court, but I guess you could say I've been promoted."

"From?"

"Bathroom service."

Kurt gasped and stopped threading his fingers through Blaine's hair, "You mean..."

Blaine moved his head so he could look at Kurt, a pout present on his face, "Why did you stop?"

Kurt sighed and started petting again, "You mean you helped people go to the bathroom?"

Blaine purred, "Yes, usually the young royals or older ones."

Kurt sighed in relief, "I thought you had to help everyone use the restroom..."

"Not everyone."

Neither one said anything else on that matter, just allowed themselves to enjoy the other's presence.

"I had to leave Gutoma." Blaine stated bluntly. Kurt looked down again to Blaine.

"What?"

Blaine sat up and turned so he could sit facing Kurt, "My family. We had to leave Gutoma that day and I couldn't argue. I tried to fight them but

they wouldn't listen."

Kurt dropped his head, "Oh."

Blaine's hand appeared in his vision and lifted his head back up to face him, "I got captured on the way to Ludo. My family escaped. I didn't."

"Why-"

"I didn't abandon you." Blaine stated, "I didn't want to leave."

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't lie to him, "It's ok, Blaine. I understand."

Blaine nodded and dropped his hand, which Kurt took quickly.

They sat there again in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Kurt intertwined their fingers, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I know."

Kurt smiled.

* * *

Kurt took his tray of drinks to Sebastian, hoping that this will work.

"Ah here you are." Sebastian grinned, clearly drunk out of his mind, "Have you brought my drinks?"

Kurt gritted his teeth and forced a smile, "Yes, m'lord."

Sebastian threw out his hand greedily.

Tonight, a week after Blaine and Kurt figured out how they were to escape, Sebastian had thrown a birthday party for himself, and all the lords and servants were here in the Great Hall.

The dunmals were too.

"Well, servant, give it to me and my guests!" Sebastian shouted. Kurt handed him his drink and Sebastian drank it all in one gulp.

Kurt's plan would only work if everyone in the room would react the way he wanted. He hoped they would. Sebastian's smile turned into a frown as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Lord Sebastian!"

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

The whole party rushed over to Sebastian's side to see what happened. Kurt smiled to himself. He knew that Seb wouldn't have been able to taste the brenlen in the drink. He didn't put in a lot, just enough to knock him out for the rest of the night.

"Someone get a guto!"

"I think he's assistant is one!"

"Stand back!" Kurt shouted to the room and knelt down to Seb's side. He made a show of checking his vitals before looking up and saying, "He needs to be taken to his room. I can't carry him myself." He looked around the room for Blaine and saw him right where he expected him to be; underneath the king's feet, "You! Help me take him to the room."

Blaine looked up to the king, almost like he was asking permission. Just like he was supposed to.

"Go go!" The king exclaimed, dropping his feet quickly, "Lord Sebastian needs assistance."

Blaine nodded and scurried over to Kurt's side. Slowly, they lifted Seb on their shoulders and carried him out of the Great Hall.

"How much did you use?!" Blaine whispered to Kurt as they exited.

"Enough to make him nauseous tomorrow." Kurt said between his gritted teeth. "He should be fine though."

"And us?"

Kurt sighed as he dug Seb's key out of his pocket, "We'll be fine, but we have to hurry."

Blaine stopped suddenly, forcing Kurt's head to whiplash against Seb's arm. "Ouch, Blaine, what-"

Blaine's hand shot out and clamped it over Kurt's mouth, silencing him. They stood there for a few seconds before Blaine pulled Kurt and Seb into a closet and shut the door behind them.

"So Sebastian lied?" Kurt heard through the door, making Kurt gasp. It was one of the lords from the party.

"Yeah. Apparently the royals are asking for their son back." The lord with him said, clearly drunk out of his mind.

"How'd they even know if we do have him?"

"Well," The lord hiccupped, "Their son's been missing for about five years, who knows how they think we have him here."

Kurt heard Blaine gasp behind him, but he didn't ask.

"How could we tell the dirty dunmal's apart anyways?" The other lord sneered, "They all look like dirty dwarves anyways."

Kurt heard Blaine move behind him, and Kurt acted out of instinct. He let go of Seb and threw Blaine onto the wall. Seb dropped like a stone, crumpling on the floor. But he wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about stopping Blaine from charging out of the closet.

"Let me at them, Kurt." Blaine growled, "Let me teach them how dirty I am-"

"Blaine, no! We need to get out of here!" Kurt hissed. Blaine struggled against Kurt's grip, but he couldn't get out of it.

"Don't care." Blaine grumbled, "Need to teach lesson."

Kurt felt his grip slipping from Blaine's wrists, and he didn't know what else to do. He needed to distract Blaine.

So he leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**A long overdue "Thank you for trying this" message is in order. If you wanna check out my tumblr and read my rants about how hard writing is, it's beatlesgrl . tumblr . com without the spaces.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gutoma: Homeland for the gutos. Dunmals and humans are permitted into this country. Dunmals are harrassed often here, though. _  
_Ludo: Homeland for dunmals. Treatment towards humans is low._

* * *

Getting a kiss from Blaine had played out differently in Kurt's mind. He'd always imagine that it was somewhere in a field, surrounded by daffodils. Maybe a light breeze on their skin. And they'd be dancing to some song only they can here and they would look at each other and lean in at the same time and...boom.

This was nothing like what really happened.

Blaine froze once Kurt's lips touched his, and he didn't move a single muscle. Kurt kept his lips pressed and counted to ten, hoping that the guys would be gone by then.

Suddenly Blaine pushed Kurt away, and he tripped over Seb's body and landed on the ground. Quickly Kurt jumped up.

"Blaine, wha-"

**Slap**

Kurt gasped and clutched his cheek in his hand. Blaine had just slapped him.

Blaine strolled past Kurt and grabbed Sebastian off the floor, "Let's just get out of here."

Kurt gaped at Blaine for a couple seconds before coming to his senses and grabbing Seb's other side, dragging him slowly back to his chambers.

Blaine and Kurt didn't say anything the entire time. They didn't say anything when they had to hide in the room for a few minutes to make sure no one was walking by. They didn't make any noise when they finally snuck out of the castle and got Kurt's horses. They didn't even utter a sound when the carriage made such a racket that they had to pull over and find a way to quiet it down.

When they finally made it a few hours away from the castle, they stopped and set up camp. Blaine set up a tent while the Dragonskin wears off, and Kurt whispered a little spell to allow the flowers to grow into a dome, leaving an opening to allow him to go in. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt and he shrugged, "Plants are my specialty."

Blaine's face turned cold and he went into his tent. Kurt sighed and entered his dome. He screwed up, and he didn't even know what happened.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kurt woke up to the sounds of crying coming outside his precious lilac dome. He had one side lifted as he climbed out and looked for the source of the noise.

It was coming from Blaine's tent.

Curious, he wandered over and just kneeled in front of the flap, hoping to catch Blaine talking about why he was sad.

"-no...get off me..." He heard Blaine whimper under his breath, then, "P-please no."

Kurt gasped. Had-had Blaine been raped at the castle?

He went through the flap and laid next to Blaine, wrapping himself around Blaine's waist. At first, Blaine hit Kurt's arms, but after a beat, he settled down and cuddled into Kurt's chest. He wrapped his ankles around Kurt's and fell into a deeper sleep. Kurt, smiling, looked at the back of Blaine's head.

"I'm so sorry." He found himself whispering, but he didn't try to stop himself, "I'm so sorry I made you distrust me." He was starting to cry, but he refused to let himself feel sorry for himself. He didn't deserve it, "I didn't know, Blaine. If I had known I wouldn't have dared and god I hope you forgive me someday."

As he predicted, Blaine didn't even stir. Closing his eyes, Kurt tried to will himself to fall asleep again.

He didn't know Blaine had actually heard every word and was slowly fighting back tears himself.

* * *

When Kurt woke up that next morning, he was partially confused as to why he was looking at canvas rather than lilacs. He felt something stir to his left, and last night came back to him. Hearing Blaine crying in his tent. Coming out and joining Blaine. Holding Blaine until he fell back asleep.

Realizing that Blaine had probably been raped at the castle.

Slowly, he tried to get himself out of Blaine's grip. Somehow, during the night, Kurt had ended up on his back and Blaine had put his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt felt a swoop in his stomach when he saw a little wet spot from Blaine's drool on his chest.

Why did Blaine have to make him feel this?

Luckily, Blaine turned back over so he was on his side, freeing Kurt so he could sit up and possibly leave.

Except Kurt couldn't bring himself to leave this beautiful guy alone in this tent. He allowed his eyes to trail down the side of Blaine's profile, soaking in his tan skin and black curls that were the tell-tale signs that he was of dunmal descent. Kurt noticed, just under his neck, slightly visible from the flimsy shirt he wore, a sign of a birthmark that Kurt wanted to kiss. His eyes wandered lower, tracing out the muscles in his back barely discernable in this light. He paused at the small stretch of skin at his lower back, just above his butt, where Kurt could detect little dimples. He scrunched his hands into fists to resist reaching out and feeling what they felt like under his own fingers. He drifted back up to Blaine's head, just as he was turning back around and facing Kurt.

And this view was much better.

He traced the lines of his nose down to his mouth, in a peaceful line and content. Kurt looked backed up to his eyes, noticing that Blaine's stress lines and worry lines were invisible while he slept. He still had bags under his eyes, like he'd never slept in five years, but he looked...at peace with life. He let his gaze travel farther, farther down south until it hit Blaine's collar bones, and Kurt bit his lip to suppress a moan. He looked down farther yet and caught himself before he looked past Blaine's waist. Closing his eyes again, he shook his head and allowed himself to stand up and stumble out of the tent. He needed to keep himself in check.

Sure Kurt had been dreaming about Blaine for years, about being and doing more with Blaine since he realized that he felt nothing for the other guto and human girls he saw. But he couldn't bring himself to even think of this fantasy while Blaine was suffering from this pain of maybe being raped.

Especially since he just kissed him without permission yesterday.

Shaking his head again, he walked over to his dome and bent over, whispering the familiar spell to shrink his lilac dome back towards the ground.

"How can you grow that?" He heard a voice behind him, making him jump.

"Goodness Blaine." Kurt gasped, "You scared me half to death-"

"I thought guto's couldn't grow things like that." Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt's scared breaths.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess yes, but my dad says that because I started training young, I was able to advance quickly."

Blaine raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. Kurt knew it was a shaky story, but his dad was kind of skittish on why he was so good.

Blaine shrugged and turned back to his tent, not commenting any further on the matter. Kurt sighed in relief. The subject of magic was kind of touchy to him since guto's weren't all that powerful compared to the dunmals.

Which killed him.

Shaking his head for what felt like the fifteenth time that morning, he walked over to his carriage and checked to make sure all the supplies were still in there. "Blaine you ready to go?" He shouted over his shoulder.

A rock hit him in his back.

Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped on Siegel. Blaine was ready and apparently back to 14 years old.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dunmals are a dirty breed full of evil and hatred. They are not permitted past the magical borders of Tuxen. Any human or guto found to harbor illegal dunmals are hereby sentenced to death_

_-The Law of Dunmal article 1 section C_

* * *

If Blaine still harboured anger towards Kurt for the kiss that shouldn't have been, he didn't say or act like he was angry. In fact, he talked to Kurt like nothing was wrong. Out of respect, Kurt didn't try to touch Blaine without permission, but Blaine didn't seem to catch the hint. While sitting on the carriage with him, Blaine would grab his hand like normal and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder when he got tired. At night, Blaine would sneak into Kurt's dome and sleep with him, usually late at night and it would cause Kurt to wake up.

Kurt was confused.

A few days after escaping the castle, Blaine finally asked Kurt the question he'd been expecting the whole week.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine while he was setting the carriage up again, "We're going to my cottage right now, and from there we're going to travel through Gutoma to Ludo."

"And you?" Blaine asked innocently.

But Kurt froze at the question. What WAS he going to do after freeing Blaine? He couldn't go back to the castle, and he couldn't live with his dad again. He collapsed on the ground at the realization.

"Oh my God Blaine what am I going to do?" He starts to feel the tears roll down his cheeks, and he can't help but just let them, "Where am I going to go?"

Blaine ducked down quickly and puts a hand on Kurt's back, "Shh, hey, it's alright, we'll figure this ou-"

Kurt flinches away from Blaine's hand and growls, "You don't have anything to figure out. It's my fucking fault. Why did I have to see you in the woods?!"

Blaine doesn't respond. He just sighs and stands back up. He closes his eyes, like he's thinking of something, then he opens his eyes again and does a little smile.

_"Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way"_

Kurt sniffles a little and feels his tears dry up slightly.

_"And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself"_

Blaine shudders a little at that verse and his voice shakes with it, but he plows on.

_"I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn."_

Kurt, feeling much better than before, stands now and lets himself stare at Blaine. Blaine, seeing that Kurt was now standing, is beaming with happiness.

_"Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_It's a final mess but it's left me so empty_

_It's always darkest before the dawn"_

Kurt smiled and ran over to Blaine, giving him one of the biggest hugs he possibly can. "Thank you." He murmurs into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's grip tightens.

"It's-it's a spell," Blaine mutters back, "To dull emotional pain in people for a while. Just long enough for them to fight through it."

Kurt nods, "I figured." Taking a deep breath, he decides to say what's on his mind, "I wish there was something I could do for you."

Blaine's hands, which were rubbing circles into Kurt's back, freezes. He pulls away and steps back a few feet. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He says, glaring at Kurt like he had just insulted him.

Kurt rubs the back of his neck, "But you were a slave for 5 years! I wish I had noticed earlier or-"

Blaine shook his head, his glare disappearing, "Kurt there was nothing you could do about my capture."

"But you didn't have to come to see me in those woods!" Kurt shouted, "You could've just ran away, wiped my memory, so I couldn't remember you and you-"

"Do you know what I was singing in the woods when you found me?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "N-no."

Blaine sighed, "I was singing a spell to help me find someone to be my friend." His lips jerked up in a quick smile, "And then you came along."

Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine was looking for a friend? Who wouldn't want to be friends with him?

"My family doesn't really understand me." Blaine answered Kurt's unasked question, "Instead of training to-to become really powerful I was always running off to be alone." His gaze dropped to his feet, "I kind of regret that now."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jerked his head up, almost in sadness, "Then I could've gotten away from them."

They stood there for a few seconds. Finally Kurt sighed and shook his head, "We need to get going. We're close to my cottage. If we start now we'll be there in an hour."

Blaine jerked his head in a nod and walked over to their two horses. Kurt's was Siegel, but he allowed Blaine to name the other one Sea.

What a strange name for a horse.

* * *

After an hour of riding the carriage and bickering about which being was more powerful, gutos or dunmals ("We don't need water or earth to do magic!" "Well we don't have to worry about angering people over our magic!"), they finally arrived to Kurt's cottage.

To say it was a cottage was an understatement. Kurt's dad had built it with his own two hands (and a little guto magic). It was two floors, with windows surrounding it. On one side, attached to the cottage, was another building for his business. He doesn't get much business out here anymore, but it's well known amongst travelers.

At the front door stood Kurt's dad. He was sweeping the front step, not paying any attention to the upcoming carriage.

Once the horses stopped, Kurt jumped down and walked over to his dad.

He stopped sweeping and finally looked up to Kurt's approaching figure.

"Kurt?"

"Dad, I found him."

His dad's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Where? Is he ok?"

Kurt nodded and pointed behind him to where Blaine was still sitting on the carriage. Burt's eyes narrowed. He looked back to Kurt.

"You didn't tell me he was a dunmal Kurt."

Kurt fidgeted with the hem of his vest, "Well..."

"I would've tried harder to find him then." His dad finished, turning his head back to Blaine, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need a shower?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Dunmals have destroyed this kingdom for years! They sing a couple notes and soon walls are falling! Kings are dying! And people are murdered in the streets. We need to squash this race from our lands once and for all! Otherwise our very life will be in danger!_

_-Part of King Albert's speech on why dunmals were being captured and driven out of the country_

* * *

Kurt knew that spending more than a day at his old cottage would be risky. By now, Sebastian should realize that his assistant had left, along with a dunmal prisoner. Still, he couldn't resist having one last night with his own father before his decision took him away from his life.

"You must pretend I was never here, father." Kurt muttered while Blaine scampered upstairs for a well deserved shower, "And if they force you, you should tell them that I forced to you keep me here even though I was your own son-"

But his dad shook his head, "No Kurt. I'm proud of you for saving your friend. I will not disgrace your name like that."

"Dad, you don't understand they would kill you-"

He once again shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You did something noble, Kurt. That's good enough for me to keep you safe as long as I can."

Kurt teared up and embraced his dad one more time. He never really understood how lucky he was to have such a kind father.

Once they separated, his dad glanced side to side before leaning in, "Before you go tomorrow, though, theres, ah, something I want to discuss with you."

Kurt tilted his head to the side in curiousity.

As if he read his mind, his dad shook his head, "Not right now. Tonight. When Blaine's asleep." He sighed, "It's about your mother."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, but then he heard a shout from upstairs, "Kurt! I just realized that I don't have any other clothes."

His dad clapped him on the shoulder, "You've grown to be such a fine young man, son." He smiled, "Now go help your friend."

Kurt nodded and ran to the stairs.

"What exactly did you need help with Bla-"

The words stopped in his throat when he saw that Blaine didn't bother to cover anything up when he called Kurt upstairs.

Blaine looked at him with no shame, no embarrassment. He simply smiled shyly and said, "I could've made my own clothing but I thought it'd be easier if I didn't use my magic when I didn't have to."

Kurt felt his tongue get heavy in his mouth, not allowing him to say anything to Blaine right away. "Uhh..." He closed his eyes and tried to think of unattractive things. Sebastian. Dying animals. Anything. He opened his eyes again and stuttered out, "Yeah. Ri-i-ight." He turned to his bedroom and grabbed the first shirt and pants he saw out of his wardrobe, "He-e-ere."

Without looking, he threw Blaine the clothes and ran back downstairs to give him some privacy. With a shudder, he realized that he probably didn't need it now.

* * *

That night, Kurt's dad (Burt, as he kept reminding Blaine to call him), cooked them a great meal with lamb and vegetables from his garden. At first, Kurt refused the lamb, but he snuck some later and quickly ate it when he thought no one was looking.

If he did it so Blaine didn't see him as an unhealthy eater, he'd dispute it until the day he died.

"So, Blaine," Burt said cheerfully after his third mug of ale, "What brought you to Tuxen in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blaine shook his head, "I don't mind. My family was visiting Gutoma and I needed to get away so I did."

Burt smiled again, "Ah. And why were you in Gutoma?"

Blaine frowned, "I don't understand."

"Well a dunmal wouldn't just visit Gutoma for no reason, it's almost as bad as here!" He leaned in, "So why were you in Gutoma?"

Blaine's face paled, "Uhh...well...my parents were...arranging a deal with some people there."

Burt slapped a hand onto his back, "That makes sense. Don't need to be so shy about it now boy!" He looked back at Kurt, "You know I was from Gutoma originally. Moved here with Kurt and his mother before Kurt was even born. More peaceful here."

Kurt looked down at his plate.

"Well I'm glad you guys found peace here." Blaine answered with a smile.

* * *

Once Blaine retired to the spare bedroom to sleep, Kurt stayed downstairs. He didn't look up from the table until Burt had finished putting all their dishes in the sink, using the water in there to cast a spell for them to wash themselves.

"What about my mother?" Kurt finally uttered, looking up to Burt as he sat at the table.

Silence fell on them, and Burt scratched his balding head. He broke the silence a few moments later, "Kurt...we didn't voluntarily leave Gutoma."

"What do you mean?"

Burt sighed, "When I fell in love with your mother...well it wasn't necessarily a good thing."

"Why not? She was just another guto-"

"No she wasn't."

Kurt felt his eyes widen, "Wh-what?"

Burt sighed, "She wasn't a guto at all. And-and we couldn't marry in Gutoma. She was already pregnant with you so we came here to Tuxen to marry and have you."

"She was human?!"

"She was your mother Kurt. And I loved her dearly." He sighed again, "She died giving birth to you, and I promised to raise you on my own."

Kurt closed his eyes. "So I'm only half guto."

Burt inhaled quickly, "Yes."

He opened his eyes, "Why did you never tell me?"

Burt shrugged, "Didn't seem relevant."

"And now?"

"I wanted you to know in case I never see you again."

Kurt felt a tear roll down his cheek, "Thank you."

Burt's eyes misted up, "You know you look like her more and more every day." He sniffed, "Now, go to bed. You've got a lot of traveling to do."

Kurt nodded and got up from his chair. Just before leaving, though, he ran to Burt and embraced him in a big hug. "Thank you dad. I love you."

Burt's arms tightened around Kurt for a moment, "I love you son." He allowed Kurt to withdraw.

As Kurt ran up the stairs, Burt sighed to himself, "I hope you come back son." He sobbed, "But you won't."

* * *

**Heya writer again. If you're reading this, it means that you've decided to give my story a shot, and I'm grateful for that. I'm actually several chapters ahead in writing, hence the frequent updates. If you want to ask me headcanon questions (since I know that it might be kind of confusing) feel free to message me. **

**Reviews = happiness and cupcakes and faster writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Humans, although remarkable creatures, cannot produce any magic of any kind. Some of their offspring may be able to with a magical parent, but their magic will never be true. It will only last until they've reached full adulthood. After that, the magic will cease to exist. _

_-Textbook for children, "Magical History and Who You Are"_

* * *

Kurt woke up early the next morning to make sure they had enough supplies to allow Kurt to get Blaine to Ludo within the next few months.

Hopefully they'd make it before then. If not...Well Kurt'll have to somehow get food.

And doing it with magic was a no-no. Sure he'll get food, but he'll kill something else entirely. He'd rather just hunt and scavenge.

Once he tightened one of the ropes on his carriage, he heard the front door open. He looked over his shoulder to see it was just Blaine, still with a little bedhead and a confused look on his face. Kurt giggled, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Blaine, although still looking confused, grinned back, "Morning!" He scratched the back of his neck, "Why didn't you wake me to help?"

Kurt shrugged, "It didn't really take much."

The fact that it took Kurt all morning and he was still sore from carrying everything he decided to leave out.

"So!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together and turning fully around, "We should probably get going soon huh?"

Blaine nodded. "Kurt? Where exactly in Ludo are we going to go?"

"Wherever your home is." Kurt responded easily.

"No, Kurt, it's-it's not that simple-"

"Why not? Wouldn't your family love to see you again?"

"Well..." Blaine hesitated, "Yes, but..." He scratched his hair this time, "Ya know how I said my parents were striking a deal?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was to-to marry somebody."

Kurt froze. "M-marry?"

"Yeah..." Blaine replied, "But before any terms could be settled we had to leave. I'm sure if she hasn't married yet-"

"Wait. She?" Kurt gasped, "You-you're going to marry a girl?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, no, I didn't want to marry her anyways. My parents were a little delusional about who I like and who I don't like. They assumed I'd want to marry a girl when really-" He sighed, "Really I wanted her brother."

Kurt's heart dropped. "O-oh." He looked at the ground, "Do-do you still want-"

"I don't know. It's been five years."

Kurt nodded, "Did-did he want you too?"

"I think at one point he did." He sighed again, "I think he still might."

Kurt jerked his head up and down again, "Well let's get you back home so you can hopefully see him!" He walked past Blaine into the house without looking at Blaine's face, which had dropped significantly since the beginning of the conversation.

* * *

After gathering everything, Kurt let Blaine jump onto the carriage before turning to his father. "Remember: I was never here."

Burt nodded.

Smiling, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and rested his head onto Burt's shoulder, "I'll miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too Kurt."

After one more squeeze, Kurt let go. Burt reached around his neck and took off something there. "Before you go," He murmured, "I want you to have this."

* * *

_"Dad what is that?" _

_Burt looked down at his son, no more than four years old, with a toothy grin, "It's a necklace from your Grandmother." _

_"What's she like?" Kurt said, curiosity burning in his eyes._

_"Well..." Burt said, "She was merciful and kind." _

_"Do you think she'd like me?" _

_Burt's smile grew wider, "She would have loved you."_

* * *

"Grandmother's necklace?"

It was a long pendant necklace that Kurt had always envied. It was in the form of a butterfly, pink crystals along with silver ones. Dangling from it was a single jewel.

"She had given it to me for luck." He took it off and hung it around Kurt's neck, "And now I'm doing the same."

Kurt smiled sadly at the new weight around his neck. "Thank you dad."

Burt clapped Kurt on the shoulder, "Now go be the hero I knew you'd always be."

Kurt nodded and jumped up onto the carriage with Blaine. He waved one more time before striking the reins to let Siegel and Sea know it was time to go. And fast. As they pulled away, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand, and Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. As he felt tears fall, he remembered why he was doing this: to help his friend.

His friend he was quickly falling in love with.

* * *

Kurt knew it would take a couple of days to get through the forest and into Gutoma. There was a little path next to Red River that would take them directly to Gutoma. After that, though, they were on their own to figure out the way to Ludo.

The first day of traveling neither said much. Blaine continued to hold Kurt's hand as he fought back tears over not seeing his father again. When Kurt's other hand started to shake on the reins Blaine hummed something to enchant the horses to direct themselves and made Kurt let go. It didn't take much force to, he was barely holding on as it was. Once he had finally let go, he clung to Blaine and allowed himself to fully sob into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't say much, just murmured that everything was going to be ok and rubbed Kurt's back in little circles.

After an hour of full on sobbing, Kurt finally allowed his tears to dry and let go of Blaine, "Th-thanks. You didn't have to..."

Blaine shrugged one of his shoulders, "Hey, anything for the people you love, right?"

Kurt felt his heart soar, even though he didn't think it was anything more than platonic love, and he replied, "Of course."

Blaine's lips twitched up into a smile, "You should go in the back and rest. We should be in Gutoma soon."

But Kurt shook his head, "No, what if somebody comes by and decides to capture you?"

"Then I'll say that my master decided to rest and instructed me to watch the horses." Blaine simply stated, picking up the reins and pretending to steer, "You deserve some rest."

Unable to fight Blaine anymore, he nodded and crawled into the covered carriage. Hopefully some rest will help him feel better.

* * *

When Kurt arose an hour later, he let himself lay there for a bit. Sleep had semi-helped, but he still felt like throwing a bit of a pity party.

He tried to listen to what Blaine was doing, and he heard Blaine was singing something.

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The waking up is the hardest part _

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees _

_And for the moment you can hardly breathe"_

Kurt sharply inhaled a breath. Why was Blaine singing like he was in pain?

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The giving up is the hardest part _

_She takes you in with your crying eyes _

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye _

_Wondering could you stay my love? _

_Will you wake up by my side? _

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..."_

Kurt felt the tears come again, but he fought them back as he slowly crawled back to the front and sat next to Blaine. Blaine was crying through his song, and Kurt knew they needed to stop. He grabbed the reins from Blaine's shaking hands and pulled the horses to a stop. He then grabbed Blaine and forced him into a hug. At first, Blaine tried to resist, but Kurt would not let go until finally he collapsed into Kurt and started to sob.

After a few minutes, Kurt teased, "Now who's the crier today?"

Blaine chuckled for a moment and continued to just let Kurt hold him.

"What happened Blaine? What's that song for?"

Blaine sniffed into Kurt's vest and muttered, "It's a song to relieve a broken heart. But-but it only works when you want to stop loving that person." Blaine lifted his head and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Do-do you want to get over them?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Not really." He murmured again, "I keep thinking that-that he'll love me."

Kurt lifted a hand and put it on Blaine's cheek, "Who do you love, Blaine? The girl's brother?"

His eyes soon turned to confusion, "She doesn't have a bro-" Then his face whitened, "I mean yes."

Kurt laughed under his breath, "She doesn't have a brother?"

Blaine sighed, "No. She doesn't."

"Then who-"

His sentence was cut off by Blaine's lips upon his own.

* * *

**Ok another author's note:**

**Next chapter there will be a death of a character (but I won't say who!) Also the necklace I described does exist and I am putting it up on my page. **

**ALSO!**

**Be patient it is rated M for a reason just haven't gotten to said reason quite yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Tuxen is the newest of lands to this world. It was founded by gutos and dunmals who had once rejected their magic abilities, turning them over to the border to protect them. Years later, however, they now serve as an enemy to dunmals, whereas once you cross, you will immediately be captured. _

_-Dunmal book on the new evils of Tuxen._

* * *

Kurt much preferred this to the kiss they shared just a week and a half ago. He sighed and tilted his head to allow Blaine better access. He nibbled a little on Kurt's lower lip before slowly poking his tongue through to Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and stroked Blaine's tongue with his own. He responded by licking the roof of Kurt's mouth. They allowed themselves to kiss for what seemed like forever before pulling away for air.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for any sign of regret and found none. He smiled. "So...ah...I guess you do like me."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah..."

"They why...why did you slap me when I did that earlier?"

Blaine's smile faded, "I thought it didn't mean anything and I was hurt and angry and my hand just..." He let go of Kurt's collar (wow when did he grab that?!) and he ran a hand through his curls, "It wasn't until later that I realized how stupid that was."

"No, no I shouldn't have just kissed you like that." Kurt uttered, grabbing Blaine's free hand and lacing their fingers together, "I was dumb to try that."

Blaine blinked and sighed happily, "It doesn't matter."

Kurt looked down at their conjoined hands. "I guess you're right."

Blaine smiled at him.

Then everything changed.

Kurt saw them first. A group of Wolf Pack hunters, doing their technically illegal hunting in Gutoma.

And one of them raised a bow.

"BLAINE RUN." Kurt shouted. He pushed Blaine off the carriage just as the first arrow whizzed by him and struck the canvas behind him. Kurt jumped down from the seat and took out his knife. He cut the reins off from the two horses and jumped on Siegel. "BLAINE!"

Blaine, still lying on the ground, quickly jumped up and got onto Sea. With a whip, they both took off following the river down to Dirt Lake. But soon Kurt feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and he drops off of Siegel. Someone shot him with an arrow. Siegel continues running, not looking back at Kurt.

Kurt howls in pain as the arrow digs further into his shoulder.

"Well well well, look who I found today!" He hears a voice from above him and he feels his blood run cold. "I caught a traitor today!"

Kurt gazed upwards and saw the slimy face that was Sebastian. "Wh-what are you-"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed evilly, "Oh Kurtie, how näive you are. We're hunting for dunmals. And I happened to come across a dunmal and a guto who ran." He looked at Kurt on the ground and cocked his to the side, "Although it seems I've only caught the guto. Pity." He smiled, "It makes it more fun though. Torturing you until that thing comes back to save you." He lifted his heel and pressed it into Kurt's injured shoulder, "Tell me, Kurt, why did you help the dirty dunmal escape? Does he owe you something?"

Kurt cried in pain but didn't respond.

"Did you take pity on the foot rest?" Then his eyes bugged out, "Ohhh. You love him don't you?" He laughed again and dug his foot deeper into Kurt, "Loving a dunmal is a silly waste of time. They're not even people. Why bother? It'd be just like loving your dog."

Kurt teared up and howled again as Sebastian took his foot off his shoulder and kneeled down to Kurt's face, "I didn't even want to fuck him, he looks too much like a dirty animal."

"Please stop-"

Kurt cried out again when his heel dug in further.

Sebastian tutted, "Now now, Kurt, wouldn't want to be too loud with your cries do we? You might scare everyone away." He took his foot off of Kurt's shoulder and grinned evilly at him, "Why don't you just heal your shoulder if you're so powerful?"

Kurt sobbed but didn't respond.

"Because you're not so powerful." He laughed, "Obviously since you fell for some mutt who took off and ran the minute he was in tro-"

Sebastian's face paled. He looked down at his chest and saw an arrow sticking out. He looked up and his jaw dropped open.

Kurt struggled but was able to lift his head enough to see what Sebastian saw. It was an army of soldiers, lead by Blaine, who was holding a bow.

The next thing he knew was black.

* * *

When Kurt awoke, he noticed that he was no longer on the floor, but in a bed, the arrow and his pain magically gone. He sat up in bed slowly, taking in his surroundings. He saw that he was not just in a bed, but in a four poster bed with the curtains drawn. The curtains were a deep purple, with a stitching of canary yellow throughout. His bedding was the same color of yellow, with a stitching of purple throughout.

He pulled back the curtain on his side and set his feet on the cold floor. He looked around the new room and saw a sleeping Blaine in the corner, guarding his room. "Blaine?" He murmured.

Blaine immediately awoke and ran to Kurt's bed, "Kurt!" He shouted, "Are you ok?"

Kurt took in Blaine's appearance. He looked exhausted, like he had been running for hours. His hair, normally curly, was held down ever so slightly. His clothes were now the ones that he had seen King Albert wear. "Blaine...where are we?"

He squirmed in his stance, "Uh...Kurt there's a couple things I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

He sat down and took Kurt's hand, "I'm...I'm not just a dunmal."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "My name's Prince Blaine William Forrest Anderson. I'm the crown prince to Ludo." He sighed, "And I don't think your dad was just any guto either."


	9. Chapter 9

_Nineteen years ago, the crown prince of Gutoma suddenly disappeared after admitting his love for another woman. Rumors have it that his own father and mother kicked him out to live in Tuxen. Some say the woman was not a guto. Two years previously, his mother had given him a gift to symbolize his future. This too is missing. _  
_-Tale told throughout Gutoma_

* * *

The door opened after Blaine's admission and in walked an old woman. She wore royal blue robes and a silver tiara. Blaine stood as she entered and bowed gracefully.

"Please, Blaine, there's no need." She smiled at Blaine, "I trust that you've sent a message to your family in Ludo?"

Blaine raised himself and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Very well." She turned to Kurt in the bed, "And you? What is your name? Blaine says you are a dear friend of his."

Kurt gulped, "My-my name's Kurt."

"Hm. What a lovely name. That's my husband's name." She smiled again, "Are you well?"

"I...uh...I'm not sure."

She laughed. "My name is Queen Anabelle Sandra Bethany Alexandra Olivia Hummel." Her grin grew wider, "But you may address me as Ana or grandma."

Kurt gaped at her, then Blaine, then back to the que-"Grandma?!"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah..."

Ana nodded, "I didn't believe it either, but you're wearing one of the royal jewelry."

Kurt instinctively reached up to his neck. "I...this is yours?"

"It hasn't been for almost 20 years." She tilted her head, "Are you hungry, Kurt?"

"I...I..."

"Give him time." Blaine suddenly said. Kurt and Ana whipped her head to Blaine, and he shrugged, "He just found out he's, in a roundabout way, royalty."

Ana nodded, "This is true." She looked to Kurt and approached him slowly, "If you have any needs...Let me know ok?"

She opened her arms, as if to ask permission for a hug. Kurt didn't know how to react. He felt that he shouldn't be rude and deny a queen a hug, but at the same time...

"It's alright if you say 'No', Kurt." Ana said, "You just met me. I just wanted to finally embrace the grandson I never thought I'd meet."

Kurt looked into her eyes. She had his father's kind eyes, his kind smile, his strong shoulders. He got up off the bed and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around tiny frame. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

She tightened her grip and let him go. She placed her hands on his face and looked in his eyes, "You look like your mother." She looked back to Blaine, "Take care of him, Blaine."

He nodded.

Ana nodded back and finally let go of Kurt, "I'll leave you two alone then to talk things out." She turns to leave, but she paused right before the door, "Just know Kurt, that as long as you are here, you are safe." She then walks out and closes the door gently before.

Kurt collapsed back onto the bed, "Oh my God I'm royalty." He looked at Blaine, "YOU'RE royalty."

Blaine chuckled, "Indeed we are." He sat next to him again, and he took Kurt's hand in his own, "Are you ok?"

Kurt dropped his head, "So when you ran away to Tuxen every day to see me, you were really running from this place?"

Blaine hesitated, "Yes."

"Why would you?" Kurt looked back up to Blaine.

"I..." He sighed, "Burt...wasn't her only child."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"She has a daughter named Katherine, and SHE has a daughter named Karyn."

"Yeah so?"

Blaine looked at his lap, and the pieces finally clicked in Kurt's mind.

"You were supposed to marry Karyn."

Blaine's head shot back up. He searched Kurt's eyes before frowning, "Well not right away, but it was kind of an...introductory meeting to see if we'd be compatible."

"And ar-were you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. Most certainly not. She's too into one of her servant girls to ever want to be with me." He smiled, "Actually, Ana helped me run away every day. She knew we'd never get married."

Kurt smirked, "She wanted to help you NOT marry her granddaughter?"

Blaine shrugged, "Hey she doesn't let anything get in the way of other's happiness."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah she seems like someone who just wants people to be happy." He laid down, "I bet she makes a great queen."

Blaine settled next to him, "Yeah, she's the best."

They were still holding hands as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Does he know?"

Ana turned to see her husband, King Kurt, standing behind her. She sighed and looked back to the closed door to her grandson's room, "Not yet. I don't think he needs to know right now."

"He'll find out eventually, Ana." the king sighed, "It's best if he finds out now before-"

"And learn it from a complete stranger? From someone who claims to be his grandma and that he needs to trust me?" She laughed, "I wouldn't believe me either."

She felt him embrace her from behind, "Very well, if you believe this is right, then I won't reject your wishes." He kissed her on her temple, "Just realize that if he finds out when it's too late, there's no hope for Blaine."

* * *

**I'm sorry these chapters aren't very long. :'( But don't worry they're getting longer. **


	10. Chapter 10

_The stories told by the humans about the dunmals are wrong. Their purpose in life is not to destroy everyone. Once we stop believing their lies, we can be a better race, a better country. Once we become allies to the dunmals, we can help ourselves. _

_-Pro-dunmal propoganda made by the kingdom_

* * *

When Kurt woke up again, he felt...unnaturally warm. He felt like he had a humid blanket smothering him into the bed.

Then he opened his eyes.

Blaine was lying on top of him, his face so close to Kurt's that he could count every single eyelash.

He didn't want to wake Blaine, but he could hardly breath. He darted his eyes down to Blaine's red lips. The same lips that he had kissed yesterday. The same ones that bravely kissed Kurt when Kurt had heard him wish that he'd get over him.

He decided to let himself be drawn into Blaine's lips once again. He knew that Blaine would wake up from this, but it still shocked him slightly when Blaine started responding to the kiss. Blaine moaned and opened his mouth to allow Kurt to dip his tongue tentatively in. Blaine's mouth tasted just like he thought he'd taste: cinnamon and apples. Kurt groaned at the realization and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

When they finally pulled their heads away from each other, Blaine opened his eyes down at Kurt and smiled, "This is the best way to be woken up."

Kurt laughed and snuggled into Blaine's neck from below, "I'll make sure to help you wake up that way from now on."

"Mmm you better." Blaine muttered, dropping his own head into Kurt's neck. Neither said anything for a minute, just letting themselves soak up each other's company in privacy.

"Do you miss your royal life?" Kurt asked quietly.

He heard Blaine sigh and he lifted his head to look at Kurt, "What do you mean?"

Kurt squirmed under Blaine's gaze, "Do you miss living in a castle with servants and guards and...your family?"

Blaine closed his eyes, "Yes and no." He opened them again, "I miss my family, but..." He smiled, "My life, my capture, it all lead to you." He leaned down and pecked Kurt on the lips, "To this." He pecked him again on the lips, "And I can't bring myself to hate what has happened to me," Another kiss, "Because it means that I've got you."

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him down into another needy kiss.

* * *

Their afternoon make-out had to be interrupted for future planning on what was best for Blaine.

And for some past explanations.

"How did you get the royal guard to help you save me?" Kurt asked at the dining room table. They were served a potato soup with a spinach salad and ham plate.

He never felt his stomach be any less hungry.

"Well," Blaine said from his right, clearly having no trouble with the food as he ate his ham and spinach with a fork and knife, "When you told me to run, I did, and I ended up running into the que-Ana as she was doing her daily ride. She recognized me and asked me what was wrong. I simply told her that you were in danger and she told her guards to follow me. They gave me a bow and we took off." He put his utensils down and took a drink of water, "When you had passed out, I brought you to Ana and she saw your necklace and demand that we go to her castle. When I asked why, she told me that the necklace you wore was a gift to her son after he confessed his love for another and she says he was told to only give it to one of his children."

"Will that be all, m'lords?" The servant next to Kurt asked. At first, he ignored him. "Prince Kurt?" The servant said, and that made Kurt drop his fork. He really was a prince huh?

"No that will be all, thank you." Blaine responded for him, and he looked at Kurt with worry, "Kurt? Something wrong?"

"It's just..." Kurt struggled, "As long as I'm here, I'll be Prince Kurt."

"As long as you're alive you'll be Prince Kurt." Blaine responded, "No matter what you do or where you go, you'll always be a prince."

Kurt sighed, "Why couldn't I just stay plain Kurt?"

"I've never seen you as plain." Blaine said immediately.

"I'm sure Blaine here is right." They heard a voice from behind them, Kurt realizing it had to be Ana, "Hummels are anything but plain."

Kurt got up from his chair and moved so he could see Ana, "Good afternoon grandma."

She smiled, "Ahhh it's good to hear you say that Kurt." She bowed slightly, "Good afternoon sweetie. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Kurt averted his eyes, "Yes..."

"Good!" She said, and she clapped her hands together, "Now, we should talk about your plans to get Blaine home." She tilted her head, "You are joining him aren't you?"

"I...dunno grandma." Kurt sighed, "I mean I WANT to, but neither one of us want to leave."

Blaine spoke up from behind Kurt, "I agree, I don't really want to return home either."

Ana frowned, "Kurt...you cannot stay here forever."

Kurt gasped, "What do you mean? I thought you'd said I could stay here-"

"Yes you can stay here for a time, but you cannot live here with Blaine." Ana said with an apologetic look, "After your father left the kingdom, he gave up his right to live here. As have you."

"But-"

"The best thing for you to do is accompany Blaine to his castle and figure out your destiny from there."

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, "But...I just found you."

Ana choked back a sob, "I know." She stepped towards him, "But I have a feeling that this isn't goodbye."

Kurt shook his head, "It can't be goodbye."

He heard Blaine stand from behind him, "Kurt, lets-lets go figure out our travel plans ok?"

Kurt nodded and reached out his hand, which Blaine took in a heartbeat. Ana looked down at their joined hands and a tear fell from her eye, "I hope you know what you're doing Blaine."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw Blaine nod, "I do."

"Remember what I told you."

"I'll never forget it."

She smiled and looked back at Kurt, and she raised her hand to cup his face, "I wasn't kidding when I told you that you looked like your mother." She blinked, "But you have your grandfather's eyes." She lowered her hand from his face to his shoulder, "Don't forget who you are, Kurt."

"I have Blaine for that."

She chuckled, "Well, I'll leave you two to go and plan."

Kurt nodded and started walking out, Blaine trailing behind him. Once they closed the doors behind them, Kurt looked back to Blaine, "What did she mean when she asked if you knew what you were doing?"

Blaine cringed, "I'll...I'll tell you later. It's not important right now."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before dipping his hand into one of the ceremonial bowls around the castle full of dirt for guto magic. Whispering one of his favorite spells, he grew Blaine a lily and plucked it out of the ground, "For you. Thanks for being so...amazing."

Blaine's eyes teared up, "Th-thanks." He took the flower and smelled it. He looked back at Kurt with an amused expression, "Did you realize that you don't say your spells but you sing them?"

Kurt shrugged and pulled Blaine along to his chambers (wow he had chambers), "Yeah, bad habit. It's how my dad taught me the spells and I can't quite shake it."

Blaine hummed behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tuxen was created by a mixture of gutos and dunmals, wanting to create a new land without too much magic. They sacrificed their magic to create a protective border around their land. In doing so, they became human. _  
_-Old story told throughout Ludo._

* * *

Finally settling on a plan, Kurt and Blaine requested the supplies that they needed to travel through Gutoma to Ludo. Blaine had somehow called their two horses back to the castle. They didn't want to take a carriage (too much attention), so they settled on just having the horses and enchanting their supplies to weigh very little.

Ana had informed Kurt that since rescuing Blaine and defeating Sebastian and his wolf pack, he was branded a traitor in Tuxen and he was supposed to be killed on sight.

When they finally were ready to leave three days after first arriving into the Gutoma castle, Kurt decided to say goodbye to Ana.

He knocked on her chamber doors and heard her melodic voice say, "Come in!"

Gulping, he opened the door and saw her sitting by her window, reading a book. Her face lit up when she looked at Kurt, "I didn't know you'd come say goodbye!" She sat her book down, "I'm so glad to see you one last time."

Kurt bounded across the room and grabbed Ana as she stood, wanting a hug from her one last time.

Cooing, she put her hand on his head, "It's alright, Kurt. Everything will be alright."

He buried his head in her neck, "I can't believe that I found you and I have to leave you."

"Don't worry, Kurt." She said, "We will see each other again."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, lifting his head from her neck to stare into her eyes.

Her mouth gaped for a moment before she responded, "I learned an ancient spell that allowed me to see the future. And our meeting again will happen."

"Can you teach it to me before we go?" Kurt asked excitedly. Maybe if he knew this, he can figure out what to do after getting Blaine home!

She smiled sadly, "There is no time." Kurt lowered his head in sadness, but she quickly lifted it back up with a finger under his chin, "But one day, Kurt, you will be powerful enough to not need my spell."

"What do you mean-"

"I can't say right now." She said, "Just believe me."

Kurt nodded, "I'll miss you grandma."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'll miss you too Kurt. You have become a great young man."

They embraced again before Kurt walked backwards and left the room.

* * *

They made it a full twelve hours before they realized that their horses were exhausted. At the same time, they stopped their horses and jumped off. Blaine took the reins from Kurt and lead the horses next to the river to allow them to drink water, while Kurt set up their shelter. They decided at the castle that to save space, they'll have Kurt grow them a dome to sleep in. It'll also prevent people from coming in while they slept.

Kurt walked over to an open space big enough to create a nice dome, and he leaned down into the dirt. He whispered his familiar spell and a huge dome began to grow, encompassing even where the horses were to shelter them. Blaine looked back at Kurt and chuckled, "Lilies?"

Kurt shrugged, "It's my favorite flower. I thought it'd be nicer to look at too."

Blaine grinned, "They're my favorite flower too."

Kurt felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he looked back to the ground, "We should think about how to make a comfortable bed for us too."

"Here let me." Blaine said. He closed his eyes and sang a range of notes. Around them, two beds made of hay and grass appeared, along with blankets and pillows made of what looked like goose feathers.

Kurt gasped when Blaine had finished, "It still amazes me how much power you have."

Blaine opened his eyes and frowned, "I'm not any more powerful than any other dunmal..."

"That's exactly it, Blaine. In order for me to make this-" He gestured to the beds, "I'd need to destroy a lot of things around here to do it. You don't need to do that."

"Have you ever tried to...I dunno, create something?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No ever since I found out about how I destroy something to get something I refuse to try." Kurt huffed and sat on the bed, "Let's forget about this, these beds are comfy." Kurt stated, trying to change the subject.

But Blaine was having none of that. He sat on the bed next to him and took Kurt's hand, "Hey don't worry about that, Kurt, being a dunmal isn't all that's cracked up to be."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, for one, I just spent five years being a slave to people who hate me." Blaine replied just as if he was talking about the weather, "Even in Ludo, we can't try to do magic in case we offend somebody. If someone falls for a guto or human, we're frowned upon for stooping 'too low'."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, "Oh Blaine, I didn't know-"

"Hey don't worry about that." Blaine whispered, and he cupped Kurt's face with his other hand, "None of that matters, Kurt. What matters is we're alright and we're no longer in Tuxen."

Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's hand and closed his eyes, "I suppose." He opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's, "How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Blaine chuckled, "Well you always make me feel better just by your touch, so we'll call it even." He leaned in and brushed his lips over Kurt's own, just barely putting pressure.

Kurt groaned and wrapped his hands behind Blaine's head and pulled him in tighter, hoping to increase the pressure. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and slowly started pushing him down to the bed, settling his hips just above Kurt's and his hands on Kurt's waist. Kurt settled his hands from Blaine's head down to his back, just touching the bare skin just above the cleft of his ass.

Kurt had never kissed someone for the simple pleasure of just lips on lips. Granted, he hadn't kissed anyone before Blaine, but he hadn't realized how pleasurable it was to just have lips slide against lips. To feel the warmth of Blaine's upper lip as he slowly pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth and sucked slightly. To feel Blaine's tongue lick slowly against his lower lip before returning it to Kurt and letting Kurt do the same to him. He didn't even realize that tasting Blaine's little dribble of spit that dripped onto his lip could be so nice.

But when he felt Blaine slightly raise himself up so Kurt's hands drifted farther down to rest on his ass, he realized just how much pleasure he could get from doing more than kissing. He gave Blaine's ass a gentle squeeze and Blaine's hips jerked forward in response

Suddenly, Blaine pulled away from Kurt and got off of him.

"I...are you ok?" Kurt asked Blaine tentatively.

Blaine ran a hand through his curls as he sat on his heels and looked at Kurt, "I...yeah, I'm...fine."

Kurt sat up and took Blaine's hands, "You don't seem alright."

"It's just..." Blaine sighed, "I..." He looked at Kurt with a frantic look, "Can we do something else?"

Now, Kurt on any other day or any other person would've not let them drop the subject, but he had a feeling that for now, he should just let it go, "Sure. Uh..." He looked around and pointed at the kettle that they had brought, "Let's boil some water."

Blaine nodded and got off the bed, "I'll get it." He walked over to the kettle and hummed a few notes. Water filled it up from the bottom, and a fire started on the floor. Blaine looked up and whistled, creating a chimney-like hole in the roof for the smoke.

Kurt watched him quietly, letting his brain run wild. It still got to him that Blaine seemed to have more powers than him, even though it hadn't gotten to him this bad before. It had to be Sebastian trying to taunt him. Had it really been so terrible that Blaine had more power than Kurt would ever have?

_"-one day, Kurt, you will be powerful enough to not need my spell."_

What did Ana mean by that?

* * *

**I am a horrid fic writer cause this chapter's been done for a long time and I didn't post it. I don't have an excuse. **


	12. Chapter 12

_In fact, all humans beings can trace their heritage back to either a dunmal or a guto. Humans that live in either Ludo or Gutoma know of this and work hard to not speak of the evils done by King Albert in Tuxen. _  
_-Old story told in Ludo_

* * *

"Do you think this is too conspicuous for traveling?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a surprised look. "Uh..."

Kurt had decided on wearing a pair of shorts that barely covered his bottom, a black vest he made himself with a white tank top underneath. He knew it wasn't appropriate travel wear, especially with winter fast approaching. The nights are getting colder and the mornings have a thin sheet of ice on the grass. He really was wearing this to see if Blaine had indeed seen what he was missing out on. Ever since last night when Blaine had pulled away suddenly from making out, Kurt had a worry that Blaine was regretting his decision. Especially since for the rest of the night, Blaine had kept his space from him and only talked when it was necessary.

So if Kurt had pulled out his most risque outfit in his trunks and flaunted it for a few minutes in the dome in front of Blaine, it was purely to check if Blaine changed his mind.

If it teased him a little, that was a coincidence.

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped his gaze back from Kurt's waist to Kurt's eyes, "Uhhh I think you might want to wear...something...warmer."

Kurt felt his heart sink, "Oh." He slumped his posture, "I'll just...go pick something out."

Blaine blinked, "But, um, if you feel comfortable I-" He cleared his throat, "I wouldn't tell you to change."

Kurt looked back at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, "You sure this wouldn't be too bad to travel in?"

"Uhh..." Blaine dropped his eyes to Kurt's legs, "If-if you feel that's more comfortable than anything else you have I-I think you should wear it yes."

Kurt bit his lip to hide his giggle and he shrugged, "Well I think you're right, it's a bit chilly to wear this."

A frustrated grunt came from Blaine and Kurt really had to dive back into his trunk so that Blaine wouldn't hear his triumphant yelp.

* * *

He put on his real travel outfit (he tried to ignore Blaine's pouts so he could concentrate on preparing Siegel) and slowly shrunk the dome back to the ground so they could leave right away. Before it completely disappeared, Blaine plucked a lily from one of the vines and gave it to Kurt, tucking it behind one of his ears. The white lily with a pink center kind of clashed with his outfit, but that didn't stop Kurt from extending the stem slightly so it could curl to fit his ear and prevent it from falling off.

They straddled their respective horses and soon they were galloping off towards the Ludo castle. They tried not to talk, since the two horses were going pretty fast, but at the same time, Kurt really wanted to find an excuse to slow down. True they wanted to get Blaine back to the royal castle before something terrible happened to him, but Kurt didn't know if he would even get to see Blaine after this.

He found his excuse an hour later, though, when Siegel came to a sudden stop along Dirt Lake. Blaine stopped right away and looked at Kurt, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, Siegel just stopped." Kurt pet Siegel's neck, "Like he just wanted to take a break."

"Well, let's not argue with the horses!" Blaine shouted, and he jumped off Sea and rubbed his hands together, "Should we grow a shelter for a little bit? Eat something? Oh I could show you around this side of the lake! It is pretty. We used to have a house out here for the summer..."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's ramblings, "Blaine did you stop Siegel here?"

Blaine whipped his head to him, "What? No! Why would I do that? That's ridiculous. I want to go home."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't believe you, but I don't want to argue." He got off of Siegel and whispered the spell to grow two small stumps to tie their horses to. Once he tied the reins extra tight, he turned back to Blaine and smiled, "So, where's this lake house you want to show me?"  
Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were laying on the porch of Blaine's summer home and laughing about King Albert's odd habits.

"And his need to always have a bowl of grapes nearby him at all times! Does he even eat anything else?!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh I'm sure the cooks there can prove that he doesn't even TOUCH the grapes." Blaine responded loudly, "I bet he has them just in case he wants to throw it at someone."

"Oh he totally would too!" Kurt said, "And he keeps the sour ones for the particularly awful."

Blaine laughed and lowered his hands from behind his head to his side. His left hand brushed lightly over Kurt's right, and Kurt instinctively turned his hand over so Blaine could rest it in his.

They lay there for a few more moments, holding hands and soaking in the environment, before Kurt stuck up the nerve.

"Did you-" He took a bigger breath, "Did you decide that you don't..."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "What do you mean?"

"Do you not want to..." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. Goodness why was it so hard to say what he needed to say! "Why did you stop kissing me yesterday?"

Blaine's breathing stopped for a moment before it continued again, slower than before, "I thought we could use a break from...that."

"Oh." Kurt timidly said and he started to pull his hand out from Blaine's.

But Blaine squeezed tighter, refusing to let go.

"Blaine I get it, can we not-" Kurt started to say, trying to shuffle his way to a sitting up position. But what happened instead was in the middle of Kurt's sentence, Blaine suddenly pulled on Kurt's arm and caused him to land on top of Blaine. They were chest to chest, hip to hip, in line with each other.

"I didn't say I wanted to stop forever." Blaine whispered and then they were kissing again.

Kurt was never going to get tired of the spontaneity of their kissing sessions. He brought his hands up to Blaine's cheeks and started massaging his cheekbones with his thumbs. Blaine, after releasing his grip on Kurt's arm, slid his hands down Kurt's body, lower and lower until-

Wow yup Blaine's hands were definitely on his ass. Kurt thought it might be best if he told Blaine off before they went too far and he'd regret it.

Except...

Except he didn't want to stop.

Kurt wiggled his hips and tried to get Blaine's attention without breaking the kiss. Instead of stopping, Blaine suddenly thrust his hips upwards to Kurt's hips, and he gasped. He definitely felt Blaine's hard cock against his hardening own, and it felt just like heaven.

"Bl-Blaine..." Kurt moaned out and Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass. He pulled Kurt's waist down farther so now Kurt was fully on top of Blaine. He didn't want to stop. He rolled his hips down to Blaine's, and Blaine grunted into Kurt's mouth. He thrust his hips up again, and Kurt broke the kiss to rest his head on Blaine's neck.

He rolled his hips again and Blaine gasped. He thrust up once more, and he wormed his thigh in between Kurt's legs. Kurt, shocked at the feeling of Blaine's hard thigh between his legs, rolled his hips down onto Blaine's thigh. Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's leg and slowly moved it to rest between Blaine's hips. Blaine thrusted down on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt was almost gone. This felt better than anything he had ever expected to feel.

Kurt sat up quickly and before Blaine could protest Kurt threw his shirt off and latched his lips to Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned and drifted his hands up Kurt's exposed back, scratching his nails up and digging them in in certain areas. Kurt let go of Blaine's neck and licked the sore spot he had just worked into Blaine's skin. He lifted his head and put his hands on Blaine's face. He let himself just look into Blaine's hazel eyes. They were filled with such affection, such love, that it finally pushed Kurt over the edge. Slamming his eyes shut, he groaned as he came, hard. He felt Blaine's hips still and he faintly heard him exclaimed Kurt's name.

They lay there for a minute, neither one wanting to get up. Blaine hummed something and the sticky situation in Kurt's pants disappeared, leaving him feeling fresh.

"Wow that was convenient." Kurt mumbled, and Blaine chuckled in his ear.

He nudged Kurt's head so he'd pick it up from Blaine's shoulder and look at Blaine. Blaine's face was bright with a smile and he just looked at Kurt.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt mumbled, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, I just..." He sighed, "Please don't ever forget this moment."

Kurt smiled, "I don't think I ever could."


	13. Chapter 13

_A war is brewing._

_-Tuxen advisor_

* * *

Neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted to leave this part of the lake. Both knew that the minute that they returned to the Ludo castle, everything was going to change. Who knew if they'd still be able to see each other when that happens?

So they delayed their trip that week as long as possible. They went hiking in the mountains during the day, snuggled in Blaine's family house at night. They talked about their dreams, what they wanted to do with each other.

They avoided the topic of reality.

They should've known that it wasn't going to last forever though.

At the end of their blissful week, they were woken to the sounds of shouting outside the house. Kurt strained his ears to try to identify what they were saying, but he couldn't really tell from inside the room. He nudged Blaine to go investigate, and he grumbled and got up to check the window.

He stopped once he glanced outside. "Uh...Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

He looked to Kurt laying in the bed, "You...uh...you might want to put pants on."

Kurt sat up, "Why?"

"...You're about to meet my parents."

* * *

After scrambling around the room looking for his pants that Blaine had tossed aside carelessly the night before, he went outside with Blaine to encounter the people coming to the house. It was a group of ten or twenty people, riding their horses and gazing at house. Their eyes all dropped to Blaine and Kurt as they walked out the front door, holding hands.

"Blaine?" One voice said from behind the group, and it sounded like a female voice. A woman came from the back and she looked like Blaine, down to the hazel eyes. "Blaine, ikaw ba yan?"

Kurt gasped. He had heard that Ludo spoke a different language, but he didn't realize how different it was from his own.

Blaine, never faltering, responded, "Opo, Lola."

"Buhay ka?!" She exclaimed, her face taking on an insanely happy face. She charged towards him, grabbing him in a hug and held on tightly. It forced Kurt to let go of Blaine's hand, which he absolutely hated, but he figured if Blaine was being reunited with his family, it was quite alright.

"Lola, hindi ka niya maintindihan!" Blaine said embarrassingly, and she let go of Blaine almost immediately.

She turned to Kurt and gave a heartwarming smile, "Hello, my name is Jeanette. I am Blaine's grandmother." She stuck out her hand, "I am so glad that you brought him back to us."

Kurt blinked. He turned to Blaine, "THIS is your grandma? She doesn't look any older than us!"

Her smile grew wider, "Why thank you." She fluffed her hair with her free hand, "I discovered a spell to keep my skin looking young. Maybe sometime I can teach it to you?"

Kurt was going to respond, but Blaine beat him to it, "Lola this is Kurt. He's an old friend of mine."

Jeanette eyed Blaine's hand, which had wandered back to Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, "...what kind of old friend?"

Blaine blushed, "Uh..."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine, "I helped him escape from the royal palace of Tuxen."

Jeanette looked back to Kurt, "Why...would you do that?"

"I...I..." Kurt didn't really know how to answer that the reason was because he was in love with their son. After all, he hadn't even admitted it out loud yet. How could he tell strangers that?

He was saved by the king coming over, still on his horse, and nodded to Kurt, "Thank you sir for saving my son from that treacherous place." His face melted to genuine gratitude, "We had been planning a way to get him for a long time, but so far, we have come up dry."

Kurt smiled up to the king, "Thank you your majesty." He bowed as low as he could without having to let go of Blaine, "I'm just glad to get him out of there."

The king's face contorted to one of sadness, "There is something that we must discuss with you." He looked back to the rest of the crowd and shouted, "Everyone settle in for tonight. We'll return to the castle tomorrow morning!" He turned back to Kurt and Blaine and smiled, "Let's get you two inside to a secret room. This is something we must discuss in private."

* * *

"You are a wanted man Kurt."

Blaine stared at his father and Kurt felt his head spin, "Oh really that doesn't surprise me I guess." Kurt murmured under his breath.

The king (Robert, as he kept insisting Kurt call him) sighed and said, "You don't understand I guess. Kurt, they are threatening to charge our borders because of you helping Blaine."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, "Why the hell would they care?!"

"Because you killed Sebastian, Blaine." Robert said calmly, "And since Kurt didn't turn Blaine in for it, he's branded a traitor."

Kurt's jaw dropped open, "Wait really?!" He felt a sense of dread fill his heart, "What about my dad?"

"He claims that you had Blaine tie him up to stay there. You untied him as you were leaving."

Kurt sighed with relief. He actually took Kurt's advice.

"Now I'm just worried about you, Kurt." Robert said, "The king has requested that if I find you that I surrender you over to Tuxen immediately. However..." He rubbed his forehead, "I can't do that since you kind of saved my son."

Blaine smiled, "So you aren't going to turn him over?!"

"No." Robert frowned, "However, I need to figure out what to do."

Blaine nodded, then his face paled, "Dad, are you going to go to war for Kurt?"

Robert sighed again, "We might have to."

"I...uh..." Blaine floundered, "I appreciate that, dad, but are you sure?"

"No." Kurt said suddenly, "I won't let you go to war just for me." Kurt stood from his seat, "I'll surrender."

"No!" Blaine shouted, standing with him and grabbing him around the waist, "I won't let you. I can't lose you."

"Blaine." Kurt said gently, "A war is bigger than you and me." He took Blaine's hand, "If me surrendering to that awful man will save you and your kingdom, then I will do it."

Blaine gulped, but didn't respond.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Robert asked.

He looked to the king with determination, "Yes. I'm sure."

* * *

That night, the night before the Tuxen army would invade to take him away, Kurt and Blaine were laying on the beach, not saying anything for the time being. There was too much to say and neither one wanted to begin. Kurt was laying to Blaine's right, and they were simply holding each other's hands.

Kurt stared at the stars above them, and thought back to the day he first saw Blaine in those woods. He wondered if life would've been simpler if he had just not approached that sad boy in the woods. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand and the answer came quickly to him.

No it wouldn't be worth the simpleness.

He turned his head to Blaine and saw that Blaine had been staring at his profile. Kurt blushed. How is it that Blaine could make him feel so bashful?

"So...ah...it's beautiful tonight." Kurt stumbled out.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah. Yeah you are."

Kurt giggled, "Really Blaine that's horrible."

Blaine shrugged and his smile grew wider, "Sometimes if it's obvious it needs to be said."

Kurt smiled. "It's still a terrible line."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped himself around his side. He settled his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could tell even though he couldn't really see him that Blaine was still looking at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt muttered.

"Yeah?" A peck on his neck.

"Do you ever wonder what our future would be like?"

Another peck, "Yeah. I've got it planned out."

Kurt laughed, "Oh really?"

Another peck, this time closer to Kurt's adam's apple, "Yeah."

"Tell me about it?" Kurt shuddered, but he didn't want to stop Blaine.

"Hmmm." Blaine hummed, and he kissed the junction of Kurt's jaw, "Well, we'd live here."

"Go on." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's jaw, "We'd set up our own place here. No royalty, no rulers, just you and me." He hovered over Kurt's mouth, and Kurt could finally see Blaine's eyes, the hazel gone and his pupils blown wide, "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "Yeah." He leaned up to Blaine's mouth and gave him a peck, "I would love that."

Blaine chased Kurt's mouth and kissed him, the sweetness that he had shown earlier gone, replaced with an unspoken neediness that both of them felt but were avoiding. Blaine licked the bottom of Kurt's lip and took it into his own mouth. As he playfully nipped at it, Kurt came to a decision.

"Mmm Blaine." He moaned when Blaine finally let go, "Let's do it."

Blaine lifted his head and gave him a strange look. "Do what?"

Kurt smiled and brought his hand up to cup Blaine's jaw, "Make love to me. Tonight. Before..."

Blaine blinked, "You-you're sure?"

Kurt blushed, "Yes."

Blaine smiled before surging forward and taking Kurt's lips again. He shifted his weight so now he was straddling Kurt's hips. Kurt groaned and thrust his hips to meet Blaine's.

"Kurt." Blaine groaned and he thrust forwards towards Kurt's hips.

"Clothes." Kurt groaned, "Clothes need to be gone."

Blaine seemed to agree because after humming a few notes, all their clothes seemingly disappeared.

"Mmm." Kurt laughed, "Having a dunmal boyfriend has its perks."

Blaine laughed and kissed back down his jaw, "I was impatient."

"I can tell!" Kurt said. He groaned when he felt Blaine nip at his ear. "Let me-ahhh-let me-'

"Shh." Blaine moaned. "I understand."

Kurt dug his toes in the sand and thought of the one spell he never thought he needed. He whispered it to the air and suddenly a flower grew next to his hand. He plucked it out and shoved it into Blaine's chest.

"What the..." Blaine said, and he opened it to see a bottle of what looked like oil. He looked to Kurt with surprise, "You created...you created something?"

Kurt shook his head, "Let's not think about that."

Blaine smiled, "Sorry." He opened the bottle and rubbed it quickly between two of his fingers. He drifted them slowly down Kurt's perineum and finally to Kurt's hole. He gave Kurt a quick kiss and he muttered, "Kurt can you relax?"

Kurt nodded and tried to relax his muscles. He felt Blaine push in two fingers, and he gasped at the intrusion. Blaine stilled his fingers, allowing Kurt to get used to the feeling. When Kurt nodded, Blaine pecked him again and pulled his fingers out. Kurt realized just how weird it was to have somebody put fingers in him, but when he felt Blaine push them in again, this time slightly faster and less gently, he started to understand the appeal.

When Blaine pulled out the third time and pushed them in again, slightly deeper than he had before, he brushed against something in Kurt, and the feeling went straight to his hardening cock. "Oh my God Blaine do it again." He moaned. Blaine chuckled and kept his fingers there. He curled his fingers instead, and Kurt arched his back.

"Oh God, Blaine!" He gasped.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and added a third one. Kurt groaned at the burn, yet strangely, he liked it.

"You ready?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, and Kurt groaned.

"I swear to God, Blaine, move."

Blaine laughed and started to pump Kurt with his three fingers, making sure to spread them every so often so Kurt would be ready.  
Suddenly, he pushed in another finger, and Kurt moaned. "Oh my God Blaine I'm ready."

A peck, "You sure?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine gently pulled his fingers out and poured the rest of the oil to lube himself up. He made sure to spread it evenly. After jerking himself a couple times, he positioned himself over Kurt's hole. He wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist and, with one last look at Kurt, pushed in slowly.

Kurt groaned at feeling Blaine entering him. Blaine didn't wait like he had while he was prepping him. He pulled out and thrust into Kurt hard, and Kurt felt his back slide on the sand.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, and Blaine leaned down again to kiss him passionately. He thrust his hips in and out of Kurt again, and Kurt grunted with Blaine's thrust.

"Blaine..." He whispered on Blaine's lips.

Suddenly Blaine stopped while he was in Kurt. He stared at Kurt, not saying anything.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked sweetly. He brought his hands up to Blaine's jaw and cradled his face.

Blaine shook his head and smiled sadly, "Nothing." He kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Everything's just too perfect."

Kurt smiled and dragged Blaine's head down to kiss him again. This was too amazing to stop.

Blaine took the hint and started his thrusts again, this time Kurt rolling his hips in time with Blaine's thrusts. Soon the air was thick with the sounds of skin on skin and the moans of "Yes, more, more, harder,"

Kurt came first, with Blaine thrusting in and slowly stroking Kurt off rhythm of his poundings. He arched off the sand of the beach and shoved his eyes closed, calling out Blaine's name like a prayer. Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt through his orgasm, and it was only when Kurt started wincing that Blaine pulled out and continued on Kurt's thigh. When Kurt reached up and tugged on Blaine's ear with his teeth, that finally did him in. They lay there, still covered in a mess but refusing to clean up, until they fell soundly asleep. Kurt could hear Blaine muttering under his breath something about love, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, over two-thousand miles away, King Albert jumped on his horse and started to lead his army towards Ludo. This guto needed to be stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

_Soon the fate of the dunmals will be in one man's hands. _

_-Ludo psychic_

* * *

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he and Blaine were still on the beach by the lake, naked and warm under the morning sun. Kurt looked down to where Blaine was clutching his chest, and he felt his heart pound slightly.

He was completely in love with Blaine.

He smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's curls before gently rolling him off of him. Blaine murmured under his breath but continued to sleep. Kurt smiled again and got up to return to his room. He hoped that he had something in there to wear.

He tried to forget that soon he was going to be a prisoner.

As he entered his room, he heard horses galloping in the distance. He gasped at the realization of what that meant.

Closing his eyes, he tried to brave himself for the oncoming army to take him away from Blaine, from everything.

"They won't be here for another few hours." A voice said from behind Kurt, making him jump. He turned and saw it was Jeanette.

"Yeah." He stumbled out, "Still nervous I guess."

She smiled sadly at him, "You do realize when they come Blaine will refuse to let you go."

Kurt sighed, "I figured he would."

She nodded, "Kurt there's something that I want to teach you before they get here."

Kurt blinked, "Jeanette-"

She waved her hand, "It's something you might need."

Kurt sighed again, "What's that?"

She closed her eyes and soon, a melody was ringing out. Kurt recognized it as what Blaine would sing out randomly to do a spell.

"Is that a spell?" Kurt blurted out.

Her eyes jerked open to look at him, "You know this melody?"

He nodded, "Yeah Blaine's always singing it for spells."

She suddenly grinned, "It's the original melody. What our ancestors were singing when they discovered their power." She reached out and touched his shoulder, "Promise me that you'll try to remember this song."

He stared at her in shock. Why would he need to know this song?

She seemed to sense his curiosity and she tightened her grip, "Just...please."

He swallowed dryly and nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

* * *

Blaine was avoiding him.

It wasn't obvious at first, but whenever Kurt would seek him out, Blaine would see him coming and take off running. Normally Kurt would run after him, but he could understand why Blaine was avoiding him. In what looked like a half hour, he was to surrender to the Tuxen army.

Kurt would probably want to keep his distance too.

He saw the king's horse just a few minutes away from the house, and Kurt knew it was time.

He looked to the rest of the party, who had gathered to wish him luck, and he nodded, "Thank you all."

Robert stepped forward and stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake, "You are a brave man, Kurt."

Kurt teared up and took his hand, "I will never forget you."

He let go of Robert's hand and walked out of the house, down the front steps, and right into King Albert's sights. He took a deep breath and called out, "King Albert! I'm right here!"

He saw the horse change course and head straight for him. Kurt realized that behind King Albert was an army; it must have been every soldier that King Albert could muster. Kurt gulped. This was going to be interesting.

King Albert approached quickly, and he stared down at Kurt. "So you've decided to surrender?"

Kurt nodded, "If you promise to not invade Ludo, I will come peacefully."

King Albert through his head back and started to laugh, "Oh silly guto. How näive you must be." He jumped off his horse and strolled calmly to Kurt, "You are not the reason I am really here."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

King Albert gave Kurt a eerie smile, "This has been in the works for some time, Kurt. You killing Sebastian just gave us the perfect excuse to come here to find you."

Kurt blinked, "But I didn't kill Sebastian..."

King Albert blinked, "You cannot tell me that the dirty dunmal had the guts to murder my best man?" He soon smiled again, "That doesn't matter. An even better excuse. Damn prince needs to die anyways."

Kurt tightened his fists in anger, "You do not need to touch Blaine."

"Oh is that his name?" The king laughed, "I already told you he doesn't matter."

Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he leaned to the ground and picked up a clump of earth. He shouted out, "Spirits of the earth let my aim be true!" And suddenly the clump of earth transformed into a spear and it struck the king in the heart.

The king's mouth dropped open in shock, and he collapsed on the ground, dead. Kurt had killed his king.

Shit.

The army arrived just as Kurt dropped to his knees in surprise. The leader of the group, an older man who must have been Burt's age, pointed his finger to Kurt, "You killed our king!"

Kurt looked up to the man, afraid of what was to happen.

Suddenly an arrow flew over his head and Kurt heard a gasp behind him. Kurt got to his feet and charged at the army, no longer feeling fear. He felt...strangely powerful.

Like he could do anything.

"Kurt!" He heard King Robert shout behind him, "We've got your back."

The dunmals behind him started chanting what sounded like a war song, and Kurt decided to cast his own spells to drive the army away. One man charged at him with a sword, and Kurt easily turned it into a flower before grabbing this man around the neck and shoved him to the ground.

More men came charging at Kurt, but at this point, he couldn't feel anything other than anger. He grabbed the flower from the man on the ground and quickly turned it back into a sword. He swung it at every man that came near him, missing most of the time but when it hit his mark, the man would run away in fear.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Kurt heard someone shout in the crowd, "RETREAT!"

Kurt growled in fury and called out one last spell. He smiled when, all at the same time, the horses bucked off the shoulders and the dunmals were quick to make the dirt sink the soldiers into the ground.

Kurt turned back to the dunmals behind him, to thank them for helping Kurt, and he saw them circling around something on the ground, trying to prevent Kurt from seeing.

"Is that the poor guy that got hit by the arrows?" Kurt asked innocently, and he took a step forward to see who it was. He then looked at the dunmals and realized something. Out of all the men there, there was one missing.

Only one that mattered.

"Bl-Blaine?!" Kurt called out.

"Kurt..." He heard faintly behind the other people, and Kurt gasped. He ran towards the circle and shoved people out of the way. He needed to be wrong. He needed it more than he needed air at this point.

When they finally moved, Kurt realized he wasn't wrong. There on the ground was Blaine, the arrow sticking out of his heart. Somehow he was still alive, but only just.

He dropped to his knees.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. He grabbed Blaine's hand from the ground and placed it over his chest, "Blaine can you hear me?"

Blaine moved his head but didn't open his eyes, "K-Kurt..."

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here." Kurt closed his eyes and felt a burn in his throat, "You-you're going to be alright, Blaine. We'll heal you right up and-"

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned, and it silenced him, "Kurt it's too late..."

Kurt sobbed, "No! You can't leave me! I just found you!"

Blaine cracked open his eyes and looked into Kurt's own, "I knew this was going to happen."

Kurt's heart dropped, "What?"

"Ana told me-" Blaine hissed, "Ana told me that in order for you to defeat King Albert, I needed to-" He gasped. He must be in so much pain right now, "To-"

"Shh, Blaine, save your energy." Kurt whispered and he leaned down to cradle his head. He sat and pulled Blaine into his lap. Blaine shuddered at being forced to move, but he didn't protest. Kurt stroked Blaine's curls as he saw the other dunmals leave them, giving them some privacy for what was sure to be their last moments together.

No. Blaine could not die. Kurt closed his eyes and started to whisper every healing spell he knew to help. But at the end of every spell, Blaine didn't look any better.

"Kurt." Blaine muttered, "Before I...I need you to know something."

"What?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand, once gripping Kurt's hand tightly, go limp in his own. Blaine was gone.

"NO!" Kurt screamed. "This isn't fair! You've taken everything from me!" He sobbed and pulled Blaine's head close to his lips and he kissed him everywhere he could reach on Blaine's face. "Wake up, Blaine. Wake up! Please Blaine you can't be gone! No!"

"Kurt." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew instantly it was Jeanette, "It's too late-"

"No!" Kurt shouted again, "It's not! I can't let him die!"

"Kurt." She sighed behind him, "He died."

Kurt shut his eyes and felt the tears flow freely. Blaine was gone.

* * *

**Brb hiding. I swear it's not done yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

_The ancient song of the dunmals can be used for the most powerful of spells. Only one with such power can use it for the ultimate spells._

_-Dunmal history_

* * *

Kurt couldn't feel his own soul the next day as the other dunmals prepared Blaine's body for travel.

No. They prepared Blaine. He couldn't be dead yet.

Kurt sat nearby. He had refused to leave Blaine until he absolutely had to. He couldn't bring himself to admit that Blaine was gone.

Blaine couldn't be gone.

* * *

"You know you probably can't come back to Ludo with us, Kurt." King Robert mumbled to him as Kurt watched Blaine lie in their room.

Kurt made no acknowledgement that he heard him, but he knew what Robert said was true.

He still didn't get up to make himself get ready to head somewhere.

"You could..." The king said, scratching the back of his neck, "You could stay here? We hardly come here anymore."

Kurt shook his head, "I can't without Blaine."

* * *

The second day after Blaine had left, Jeanette had taken Kurt to the lake to make him wash himself.

He didn't move except to allow her to guide him around in the water.

* * *

The third day, Kurt threw a fit when a couple guards asked Kurt if they could have Blaine's body to dress him in the traditional funeral garb.

He broke a vase at the quickly shutting door.

* * *

The fourth day Jeanette had came into their room and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt this isn't healthy. I am grieving his death too, but he wouldn't want this for you."

Kurt sobbed and finally nodded his consent for the others to take Blaine the following day back to Ludo.

* * *

As they were just about to leave for Ludo castle, Kurt called out to the guards carrying him, "Please. Can I say one more goodbye?"

The guards nodded and placed Blaine gently back on the bed. They bowed to Kurt and left the room. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and looked down at him. Blaine looked so peaceful there, like he was just sleeping. The gentle curves of his face made Kurt even more sad. Blaine was never going to say what he wanted Kurt to know.

The melody that Jeanette had taught him started to flow in his mind, but he tried to block it out. He just wanted to be alone with Blaine.

Suddenly, he realized the melody seemed to have words, even though Jeanette never told him any of the song lyrics. He tried to block it out still, but it was soon taking over his mind.

Then, a little thought popped up, just barely over the melody.

_'Sing.'_

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to sing this melody. For Blaine.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..." _

He felt tears fall from his eyes but he refused to open them. He needed to sing this. For Blaine.

Blaine always did love his voice.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free." _

He took a deep breath.

Blaine had always commented whenever Kurt hummed how beautiful his voice was.

_"Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night."_

He sobbed. Blaine was really gone.

_"Bum bum bum bum."_

Kurt heard someone joining in to harmonize. He silently thanked the guard that had snuck back in here to help Kurt get through this song.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night..."_

_But he couldn't finish it. He dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder and started to sob. _

He felt a hand press gently on his back, and he allowed himself to fall into Blaine's reaching embrace.

Wait. Reaching?

Kurt jerked his head up and looked at Blaine, whose eyes were open and his face beaming with what looked like...

"I love you Kurt." Blaine softly whispered.

Kurt leaned down and kissed the man he loved. He had returned to him.

He suddenly realized exactly what had happened. He jumped out of Blaine's grip and stumbled on the floor, "Blaine...Blaine you were dead."

Blaine looked down at him and blinked.

"As in...you weren't ever going to come back."

Blaine's face never changed.

"How...what...did you..."

Blaine's mouth tweaked up into a smirk, "Ya know how you're half guto?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah..."

"And you know how you created that bottle of oil for us?"

"I..."

"And how you miraculously defeated an entire army of Tuxen soldiers?"

"Your family helped-"

"Kurt." Blaine was now full on grinning, "I wish you'd understand."

"Understand what?"

Blaine sighed and pointed to the window, "Sing a couple bars of that song to shut the window."

"But-"

"Trust me."

Kurt groaned and thought of that melody. He sang a couple notes, not even a whole line, and the window suddenly slammed shut. He looked to Blaine, whose face looked like it was about to split in two. "Did you...?"

Blaine shook his head. "Your mom wasn't a human either."

"You mean she was..."

Blaine nodded, "You are half guto, half dunmal." He stuck his hand out to take Kurt's, "You are the one in the legend. You are to save us all." He looked proudly at Kurt, "You already did."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "I'm...no that's not possible, I've never been really powerful-"

"You sing your spells." Blaine said, "You are powerful for a guto, more powerful than even your dad, your mother was a dunmal."

"How do you even know about what my mom is?" Kurt scoffed and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and simply replied, "Gutos are allowed to marry humans in Gutoma, Kurt, but at the time they couldn't marry dunmals."

_"When I fell in love with your mother...well it wasn't necessarily a good thing."_

_"And-and we couldn't marry in Gutoma." _

_"But one day, Kurt, you will be powerful enough to not need my spell."_

Kurt's mind started reeling. "So...you're saying I have this power."

"Yup."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "So why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "What? Tell you that in order for you to become all powerful I had to die?"

Kurt snorted, "Good point." He looked at their joined hands, "Was I supposed to bring you back?"

Blaine shifted, "Well...they didn't know exactly what it was you'd do to realize your power, they just knew you were going to."

Kurt looked back to Blaine's face, and Kurt realized that Blaine was paler than normal, "Should I...let you rest?"

Blaine smiled, "Only if you join me."

Kurt nodded and laid next to Blaine. After a moment, something dawned on Kurt, "Does that mean I have to tell everyone that you're alive?"

Blaine laughed and made Kurt snuggle in closer.

* * *

Kurt didn't wake to the guards coming in, but Blaine must have. What did wake Kurt up was the guards screaming at Blaine's sudden movement by himself.

They ran out of the room calling for Jeanette and Robert, claiming that Blaine must be a zombie or something.

Blaine chuckled and rolled himself over so he could look at Kurt, "Guess they'll find out I'm alive huh?"

Kurt smiled and brought his hand up to stroke Blaine's cheek, "I suppose."

Blaine nuzzled his cheek in Kurt's hand and he closed his eyes, "I meant it yesterday you know."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"I love you." Blaine sighed, and Kurt's heart soared.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." Kurt murmured. Blaine opened his eyes, and it was Kurt's turn to sigh. How could he ever live without those beautiful eyes? "I love you too you know." Kurt replied.

Blaine's face broke out in a huge grin, "I figured that you'd did considering you brought me back."

Kurt laughed and brought Blaine down into a kiss.

"Blaine?" He whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Did you...did you see the after life?"

Blaine pulled away only slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. "Yes."

"What's it like?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, "I would say amazing, except it pales to you."

Kurt, normally repulsed by such cheesiness, instead felt loved and forced Blaine back down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Ya know I hate killing Blaine as much as the next person. **


	16. Chapter 16

_When you slip away after a long day of living _

_Your reservoirs are empty, now you´re ready to refill them_

_The safe and the known around you transforming_

_The phantom pains are hunting you again you are on your own then_

_For now, put a hand on my head, whisper in my ear, you just have to be near_

_Morning light forgives the night_

_so please stay until I see another day_

_-Rebekka Karijord_

* * *

After the initial shock of Blaine's sudden life, the party decided to celebrate this by throwing a mighty feast for the newly discovered powerful being that Kurt turned out to be. Jeanette smiled knowingly at Kurt from across the table, and every so often Kurt would look at her and nod in thankfulness for her insistence to know the song. She would nod in acknowledgement of his thanks and turn back to her plate.

Kurt and Blaine held hands under the table the entire time, never letting go of each other.

* * *

The one question on everyone's lips were the same.

"What is to be of Tuxen?"

King Albert didn't have a single heir to his throne, and his noble court had scattered once the news of his death came back to the castle. There was no one to take the leadership.

The answer seemed obvious to everyone at the table: Kurt would become the new king. Except Kurt didn't want anything to do with Tuxen. Taking Blaine out of there made him realize he didn't want to ever take another step in that country. He knew they needed a leader that would help lead them away from the anger and prejudice of dunmals without being cruel and harsh.

He smiled. He knew exactly who he wanted to become King.

* * *

After several months of the family staying with Kurt and Blaine, they finally decided to return back to their castle to talk out new foreign policies with the new king of Tuxen.

* * *

_"Kurt? How'd I get here?" Burt asked quietly. Kurt had used his power to transport Burt to his location. _

_"Albert is dead." Kurt simply stated, "And Tuxen needs a new king." _

_Burt smiled, "No offense, Kurt, but I don't think that you'd do well being the Tuxen king." _

_"You're right I won't." Kurt grinned, "But you can."_

* * *

It was easier to make Burt king that Kurt had expected. Tuxen was slowly spiraling into madness, and having Kurt, all powerful guto and dunmal, say that Burt would take over made the country accept him with open arms. Once Burt had established his rule, he revoked all the anti-dunmal laws and the wolf pack.

It was revoking all these laws that allowed him to meet one of his knight's mothers, her name was Carole, and he quickly married her and made her queen. She would be known as being a just and wise queen, humble and loving to all her new subjects.

* * *

As for Kurt and Blaine, they didn't know exactly where they were to go. They realized that they didn't really belong to any of the other kingdoms.

And then it came to Kurt. The day after Blaine's family had left, he decided to share his idea.

"Do you remember how you said that you'd want to stay here?" Kurt said as he laid next to Blaine, naked, in their bed.

Blaine moved his head so he could face Kurt while on his stomach, "Yeah. Why?"

Kurt smiled slightly, "Do you think we could stay and make it..."

Blaine blinked, "Make it what?"

"Make it a new country?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course."

It was simple work to get the land from Blaine's parents. They were more than happy to sign off the house to them and any land they wanted.

Kurt used his newfound power to rid of the magical border between their new land and Tuxen so people can come in and out if they wished. Soon, their land became popular with people who were of mixed breeds. Humans and dunmals, humans and gutos, even a couple gutos and dunmals were living there. But no hybrid of guto and dunmal was ever as powerful as Kurt.

They named their new land York.

* * *

It was years later, after Kurt and Blaine, as the new kings of York, had retired and allowed their son Edward to take over, that Kurt had finally decided to ask Blaine about his brush with death once more.

"What did you do while you were dead?" Kurt asked curiously as they sat in their living room.

Blaine looked up from his book, "What?"

"When you were dead." Kurt asked again, "What did you do?"

Blaine put his book down and gave a thoughtful look, "Well, I met someone."

"Who?"

Blaine sighed, "Your mother?"

Kurt's heart stopped, "What?"

"Your mother came to me. It was like I was in a dream." He closed his eyes, "She told me to not be afraid, that soon I would come back. That I wouldn't stay there for long."

Kurt felt a tear come, "And?"

Blaine opened his eyes, "And she told me when we will die."

Kurt gasped, "Wh-what? She knew that?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes."

"Did...did she-"

"We're going to die together in our sleep." Blaine stated simply.

"Oh."

* * *

They died a week later.

* * *

When they died, their souls moved away from this world and mixed themselves around the other realms. Some worlds the roles of Kurt and Blaine were reversed. Some worlds Kurt was never magical but Blaine was. Some worlds neither one had magic yet it still exists.

But the most recent realm they found themselves in, they had found each other in much different circumstances, without magic at all, but still with the beautiful melody that Jeanette those many realms ago had taught Kurt to sing, to never forget the melody no matter what.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..."_


End file.
